I GIVE YOU MY ALL
by nananawrite
Summary: KYUMIN/GS/RATE-M/3SHOOT/Summary: " apa cinta perlu alasan?. Ya, aku mencintai nya karena satu alasan, dan alasan itu adalah, 'karena yang aku cintai adalah dirinya.' Dan apakah cinta itu perlu pengorbanan? Ya. Dan aku akan berkorban apapun dari diriku untuk nya. Karena aku mencintai nya. Dengan alasan, dan pengorbanan." ch 3&4's UP. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I GIVE MY ALL TO YOU**

**Warn: KYUMIN/GS/M**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Park Seuri (OC).**

**Summary: " apa cinta perlu alasan?. Ya, aku mencintai nya karena satu alasan, dan alasan itu adalah, 'karena yang aku cintai adalah dirinya.' Dan apakah cinta itu perlu pengorbanan? Ya. Dan aku akan berkorban apapun dari diriku untuk nya. Karena aku mencintai nya. Dengan alasan, dan pengorbanan." **

**KYUMIN**

**January 2011**

"ahh, mianhae, apa kau sudah menunggu ku lama.?" Gadis berseragam putih dengan jaket tebal pink menatap bersalah, pada namja berkulit pucat yang sedang merentangkan tangan nya didepan pagar pembatas atap sekolah.

"tidak dapat dimaaf kan." Ujar nya dengan nada rendah tanpa menoleh kearah gadis yang sudah menunduk takut itudisebelah nya itu.

"mianhae, jeongmal..." lirih gadis itu penuh sesal.

Namja itu mendengus kecil. Jika bukan karena perjanjian nya dengan Seuri tempo hari, ia tidak akan disini sekarang. Di atap sekolah bodoh ini dengan si Kim Sungmin yang aneh itu. Bagaimana tidak aneh, disekolah elit ini, hanya gadis ini yang tanpa identitas. Yeah, tanpa identitas, pihak sekolah menyembunyikan identitas gadis Kim ini. sekaya apa orang tua nya hingga harus menyembunyikan identitas anak mereka? Apakah orangtua nya pengusaha barang barang terlarang?.

Sungmin memang dikenal sebagai siswi teraneh dan termisterius di SM high, tidak ada seorang pun yang mau berteman dengan gadis itu. Kyuhyun mengira bahwa Sungmin phobia sosial. Tapi, karena perjanjian berharga Kyuhyun dengan Seuri, ia harus mendekati Sungmin untuk 2 minggu ini.

"ayolah Ming, ini bukan masalah besar. Gwenchana." Namja itu menoleh kearah Sungmin yang sudah menunduk dalam." Bagaimana. Apa kita bisa mulai makan siang nya." namja itu berjalan melewati Sungmin dan duduk dilantai atas SM high dengan santai. "heyy... apa kita batalkan saja acara makan siang ini." seru Kyuhyun sedikit keras karena Sungmin masih tetap membeku ditempat nya tadi.

Sungmin pun memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk didepan namja itu. Dengan pelan Sungmin membuka kotak bekal berwarna pink nya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menengadahkan kepala nya itu dengan takut takut. Heyy, dia telat diacara makan siang bersama Kyuhyun selama 30 menit. Sungmin sungguh merasa bersalah.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Cha, makan lah." Lirih Sungmin menggeser makanan nya kedepan Kyuhyun.

"wahh, kelihatan nya enak." Kyuhyun menyumpit rolade didalam kotak bekal pink Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang memakan rolade buatan nya dengan lahap. Kyuhyun adalah satu satu nya murid SM high yang berhasil berteman dengan Sungmin, bukan tanpa alasan Sungmin mau berteman dengan Kyuhyun karena memang ia mencintai Kyuhyun sejak lama, bukan kah bagus kalau namja yang kau sukai mengajak mu menjadi teman, dan bisa jadi lama kelamaan akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Pipi gadis itu bersemu merah.

Awal saat ia bertemu Kyuhyun adalah 2 tahun lalu saat mereka masih di tahun pertama Highschool. Kyuhyun menyelamat kan sungmin yang hampir jatuh dari tangga saat anemia gadis itu kambuh. Namja itu memeluk Sungmin di tangga agar gadis itu tidak jatuh. Sebut saja Sungmin sebagai yeoja bodoh, hanya karena kejadian itu ia tidak bisa lepas dari Kyuhyun. Hati nya suci dan polos dengan cinta untuk Kyuhyun yang tumbuh didalam nya. Sejak saat itu tak jarang Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Mencintai namja itu diam diam tanpa berani bergerak untuk sekedar menyapa.

Sungmin sangat pendiam dan suka menyendiri, tak ada seorang pun yang mau berteman dengan Sungmin. Dan Sungmin tak mempersalahkan itu. Ia sudah terlatih untuk sendiri, dan itu sudah biasa.

Kyuhyun terlalu tinggi untuk Sungmin. Namja itu tampan, pintar, banyak teman dan populer. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan Sungmin. Tapi, entah peri apa yang merubah hidup Sungmin, yang jelas, seorang Cho Kyuhyun mulai mendekati Sungmin selama hampir lima hari ini. akhir nya setelah 2 tahun menanti tanpa berani bergerak, Sungmin bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun, meski masih dekat sebatas teman.

"ummm, mashitta.. rolade apa ini.?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah kunyahan nya.

Sungmin membereskan bekal nya dengan senyum mengembang. " rolade wortel brokoli dan kornet."

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak. " wortel...? bro brokoli..? sa.. sayur...?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Sedikit bingung dengan ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah aneh

"aishhh jinja... bagaimana ini. " ujar Kyuhyun frustasi sambil mengusap ngusap mulut nya dengan kasar.

" wae geure.?" Tanya Sungmin bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat marah.

"aku tidak suka sayur."

Sungmin tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang menurut Sungmin sangat lucu. Namja itu masih tetap mengusap mulut nya, seperti seorang balita yang barusaja meminum obat yang pahit. Dengan lembut Sungmin mencekal tangan Kyuhyun dan menurun kan tangan Kyuhyun agar berhenti mengusap mulut nya yang sudah terlihat memerah.

Waktu seakan berhenti disaat itu juga. Sungmin tanpa sadar tersenyum begitu manis dan cantik dimata Kyuhyun, namja Cho itu menatap tanpa kedip. Gadis ini snagat manis, polos, lugu dan tak berdosa. Tapi kenapa ia dengan mudah menjadi kan Sungmin sebagai bagian dari perjanjian nya dengan Seuri. Gadis terpopuler di SM high, putri produser terkenal korea.

"umm, mi.. mianhae." Sungmin melepas cekalan tangan nya dan menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

Seakan tersadar Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala nya. " gwenchana. Eumm, aku tidak menyukai sayur Ming." Ujar Kyuhyun .

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan. " mianhae." Cicit Sungmin.

"tapi pengecualian untuk masakan mu tadi. Itu sangat enak, kau tahu." Kyuhyun berucap jujur, sungguh, makanan tadi sangat mengecoh nya, rasanya sungguh enak, berbeda dnegan sayur yang ada dirumah nya yang menurut nya sangat pahit itu.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. ' buatanku.' Gumam Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. Rolade itu buatan salah satu maid dirumah Sungmin.

"ne, besok akan kubuatkan lagi." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera bangkit dari duduk nya dengan sedikit menepuk bagian belakang celana nya yang sedikit lusuh karena duduk diatas sekolah. Sungmin pun mengikuti Kyuhyun.

'**apapun, aku akan mencoba melakukan nya jika kau minta.'**

**KYUMIN**

Gadis berambut cokelat terang itu berdiri menyandar pada grand piano putih di ruang kesenian. Mata tajam nya menatap menggoda pada pemuda berkulit pucat yang baru saja memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih itu.

"apa oppa sudah berhasil mendekati anak misterius itu.?" Tanya yeoja dengan nada selembut mungkin.

" eumm, dia sangat mudah didekati, kupikir dia tak semisterius itu, Seuri ah."

Yeoja bernama Seuri itu menatap Kyuhyun kesal." Aku tidak mau tahu, pokok nya dia misterius dan aneh." Ucap Seuri sedikit kesal. " oiya, bukan kah perjanjian kita akan berakhir 9 hari lagi.?" Tanya Seuri dengan nada menggoda.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya sekilas dan mendekati Seuri. Telunjuk nya terangkat untuk menaikan dagu lancip gadis itu. " dan kita akan resmi berkencan. Bukan begitu Park Seuri." Kyuhyun tersenyum miring mantap Seuri.

Seuri menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun di dagu nya dnegan sedikit kasar. " kau sangat keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah, oppa. Tunggu hadiah mu, setelah kau berhasil memberikan foto ciuman kalian pada ku."

"bukan masalah besar. Sebelum 9 hari kau sudah mendapatkan foto itu." Kyuhyun menatap penuh tekad.

Perjanjian kencan antara dirinya dan Seuri. Hanya dengan mengirim foto ciuman antara dirinya dan Sungmin, maka Seuri akan resmi berkencan dengan nya, resmi menjadi yeojachingu nya. Tidak dipungkiri, Cho Kyuhyun memang telah jatuh dalam pesona berbie SM high itu. Bukan kah serasi, namja populer dan yeoja populer menjadi pasangat kekasih?. Bahkan Kyuhyun telah mengejar Seuri sejak junior high school. Bukan masalah tentu nya jika hanya sebuah foto ciuman antara dirinya dan gadis polos itu. Batin Kyuhyun

**KYUMIN**

Sungmin tersenyum memandang kotak bekal pink nya. ia berhasil membuat rolade buatan nya sendiri, meski tak sesempurna buatan salah satu maid nya tapi rasa rolade Sungmin sangat enak. Jam sekolah baru saja berdering, Sungmin dengan cepat memacu langkah nya menuju atap sekolah. Benar dugaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah ada disana. Merentangkan tangan nya dengan kepala yang menengadah.

"aku tidak tahu, kenapa kau suka merentangkan tangan mu dan menengadah kan kepalamu." Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Sungmin dengan senyum kecil nya.

"kau harus mencoba, di atas atap yang tinggi ini, dengan merentangkan tangan kita dan menengadahkan kepala kita, kita dapat merasakan kebebasan. Seakan akan kita sedang terbang. " Kyuhyun menatap Kyuhyun, tangan nya terayun untuk mengambil kotak bekal dari tangan Sungmin. " cobalah." Lanjut nya.

Sungmin merentangkan tangan nya lebar dan menengadahkan kepala nya. Senyum Sungmin melebar, angin angin seakan membelai nya, mengajak menari anak anak surai kelam nya. Langit biru terlihat membentang luas dengan corak kapas kapas awan putih yang menghambur disekeliling nya. senyum manis dari bibir berbentuk M Sungmin mengembang. Benar kata Kyuhyun. Ia merasa bebas disini. Sangat bebas seperti burung yang berterbangan.

Sekali lagi, waktu terasa berhenti. Kyuhyun menatap senyum itu lama. Yeoja ini tak bersalah sama sekali, kenapa ia harus mempertaruhkan ciuman gadis ini demi menjadi kekasih Seuri? Baiklah. Mungkin Kyuhyun harus berjanji setelah semua ini selesai, ia akan meminta maaf pada Sungmin, dan kembali berteman dnegan gadis ini seperti biasa.

"aku lapar..." ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum kecil nya.

"bagaimana .?" tanya Sungmin sedikit takut saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengunyah potongan rolade pertama nya.

"rasanya berbeda dengan yang kemarin.?" Kata Kyuhyun dengan pandnagan menilai.

Sungmin ingin mengangkat suaranya sebelum seruan Kyuhyun terdengar.

"heyyy, ini jauh lebih enak kau tahu, meskipun bentuk nya tak begitu rapi. " seru Kyuhyun sambil memasukan sepotong rolade lagi kedalam mulut nya.

Sungmin menghela nafas lega. " syukurlah." Seru yeoja itu dnegan sneyum yang mengembang.

Sungmin sedikit berfikir, sepertinya tidak buruk jika nanti ia mencoba membuatkan rolade seperti ini untuk appa umma dan oppa nya dirumah.

'tapi jika, mereka ada dirumah.' Gumam Sungmin sedih.

"ah, gomawo. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Kau terlalu baik Ming, aku seperti gelandangan yang kau kasih hani." Kyuhyun memberikan kotak bekal kosong Sungmin dengan senyum kikuk.

"gwenchana. Lagi pula aku memang senang membuatkan makanan itu untuk mu."

"ahh bagaimana kalau sebagai ganti rugi dari semua bahan dirumah mu yang kau buat untuk rolade ini, aku akan mentraktir mu sabtu ini. Apa kau bisa."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kaget bercampur bingung, bercampur bahagia. 'apa ini ajakan kencan.' Gumam Sungmin.

"heyy... " Kyuhyun menjentikan jarinya didepan Sungmin yang terlihat kaget. "bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun .

"ba.. baiklah. Aku bisa."

"oke, di Shan Bar. Jam 8."

"ba... bar.?"

"Heyy... tunggu dulu, kau belum pernah ke bar." Sungmin menggeleng." Eumm, jadi begini, disana bukan Cuma ada bar, disana juga ada restoran , Shan bar itu bar milik shan hotel Ming, jadi disana juga ada restoran "

Sungmin mendesah lega." Baiklah." Ucap nya dengan senyum ceria.

"oiya." Kyuhyun merogoh saku celana hitam nya."ini." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan menaruh sebuah patung keramik kecil berbentuk kelinci di tangan gadis itu.

Sungmin menatap berbinar pada patung keramik putih bersih itu. Sangat mungil dan bagus, besar nya hanya sekitar 7x5 cm, sangat pas digenggaman Sungmin. " untuk ku.?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat, " kau sudah membuat ku kenyang beberapa hari ini." ujar namja itu santai.

Sungmin tersneyum begitu tulus pada Kyuhyun. namja itu menatap senyum Sungmin dengan dada yang sedikit sesak. Haruskah ia melupakan perjanjian yang ungkin akan melukai gadis baik ini. tapi ia sudah berjuang sejauh ini. 'anggap saja kelinci kecil itu bentuk maaf ku padamu.' Gumam nya dalam hati.

**KYUMIN**

Gadis itu tampak menstabilkan nafas nya yang putus putus. Ia baru saja melewati penjagaan super ketat dirumah nya. Dengan mengendap ngendap dari lewat gerbang belakang rumah nya dan berlari kencang menuju jalan . Hufhh sungguh melelah kan buka, bahkan jarak sampai ke jalan lebih dari 80 meter.

Gadis itu berdiri di ujung jalan mencari tak si yang melintas. Gaun cokelat muda dengan bahan yang lembut dan lengan dari bahan brokat tampak melekat indah di tubuh mungil nya. Tas kecil berwarna hitam menggantung indah di lengan kiri nya. Rambut panjang hitam nya yang biasa digerai Sungmin gulung keatas. Memamer kan leher jenjang nan putih nya.

Sungmin menatap jam tangan putih nya dengan gusar. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, ia harus segera menemukan taksi.

**KYUMIN**

Kyuhyun menatap jam tangan nya dengan pandangan mengabur. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir kesempatan nya untuk menepati perjanjian dengan Seuri. Gadis yang Kyuhyun tunggu belum datang juga, demi apapun , ini sudah pukul 9. Apakah dia akan gagal dan melepaskan Seuri . Sungguh mendapat kan Park Seuri sangat amat sulit. Kyuhyun tidak akan menyerah. Seuri adalah cinta pertama nya, sekaligus sahabat nya sejak kecil. Sudah snagat lama ia mengejar Seuri, dan akhir nya Seuri mau menerima Kyuhyun, naun dengan satu syarat yang menurut Kyuhyun terasa mudah dan susah dalam waktu yang bersamaan

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduk nya dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Karena lelah menunggu namja Cho itu sudah menghabis kan 3 gelas wisky untuk mengusir jenuh nya. Dan hasil nya namja itu mabuk sekarang.

Langkah Cho Kyuhyun terhenti disalah satu meja. Mata tajam Kyuhyun menyipit sebal. Didepan nya, tepat nya dimeja itu sepasang kekasih tengah berciuman mesra. Kyuhyun berdecih. Tangan nya tergerak untuk menyambar segelas wisky dimeja itu, dan meminum nya sampai habis sebelum beranjak pergi.

"chagi, minuman ku habis , padahal aku belum meminum nya." ucap yeoja itu setelah melepas ciuman nya pada sang namja.

"eo eoh... habis? Ba.. bagaimana bisa habis secara tiba tiba." Namja itu tampak gugyp." Kau mungkin sudah meminum nya sebelum kita berciuman tadi."

"ani.. aku belum meminum nya."

Namja itu tapak pucat pasi. 'bagaimana ini.'

**KYUMIN**

Sungmin memacu langkah nya didepan shan hotel. Bar shan hotel berada dilantai bawah.

Langkah Sungmin sedikit terhenti saat melihat seorang pemuda berkemeja biru muda duduk dengan tangan memegangi kepala nya. Sungmin seikit menajam kan pandangan nya untuk memastikan siapa namja itu.

Mata Sungmin terbelalak, dengan cepat gadis itu menghampiri namja itu.

"Kyuhyun ah, ireona.." ujar nya khawatir.

"Ming... kenapa lama sekali..." gumam Kyuhyun tak jelas.

"mianhae." Ujar Sungmin penuh sesal

Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sedang mabuk. Apa ia harus mengantar namja itu pulang? Tapi dia tidak tahu alamat namja itu. Jalan satu satu nya adalah membawa Kyuhyun ke salah satu kamar hotel disini. Tidak mungkin Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja disini. Sungmin tidak akan tega melakukan hal itu pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah mendapat satu kamar di shan hotel, Sungmin segera membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar nomor 137. Sungmin menyeret kaki nya sedikit kesusahan, berat Kyuhyun di pundak nya membuat gadis itu hampir terjatuh beberapa kali.

BRUKKKKK...

Tubuh Sungmin limbung kareena menopang badan besar Kyuhyun yang menyandar dipundak nya. Tubuh Sungmin pun ambruk dibawah tubuh keras Kyuhyun, untung nya mereka terjatuh tepat di atas ranjang..

"Ming..." gumam Kyuhyun .

Sungmin berusaha melepas pelukan Kyuhyun diatas tubuh nya, namun tidak bisa. Tubuh namja itu begitu panas dan kuat mengungkung nya. Sungmin menatap takut pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun ah.. sadar lah.. kau sedang mabuk." Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun untuk menjauh dari tubuh nya, namun nihil.

Kyuhyun merasakan panas ditubuh nya. panas yang membakar begitu panas nya sehingga ia ingin mencairkan kutub utara. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan memuja. Sungmin begitu cantik dengan rambut yang digulung, leher nya putih, bibir nya merah, dan dada Sungmin menempel didada Kyuhyun, mengahantarkan gelenyar yang memadamkan panas ditubuh Kyuhyun.

Pelan namun pasti Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibir nya pada bibir shape M Sungmin. Menempel, melumat dan menghisap benda kenyal itu.

"eunghh,..." Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun agar melepaskan nya. gadis itu sangat takut sekarang.

"Sungmin ah. Diam dan layani aku, hik... tubuh ku benar benar panas." Ujar Kyuhyun memelas.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun takut takut. " tidak kyu... kau sedang mabuk, jeball, lepaskan aku."

"aku tidak hik mabuk.. hik..." Kyuhyun kembali menempelkan bibir nya ke bibir Sungmin. melumat bibir semanis cerry itu dengan kasar. Lidah nya mengetuk ngetuk belahan bibir yeoja itu untuk terbuka.

Srettt..

"AHHH" tidak membuang kesempatan Kyuhyun dengan cepat memasukan lidah nya di mulut Sungmin saat gadis itu berteriak akibat gigitan Kyuhyun pada bibir nya. rasa asin dan bau darah tercium atas adegan ciuman panas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"hiks." Sungmin menangis. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun , sungguh, tapi ia sangat takut sekarang, bahkan status Kyuhyun dan dirinya hanya sekedar teman, tapi mengapa namja ini melakukan hal seperti ini padanya.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat tubuh Sungmin untuk membuka resleting gaun Sungmin.

Srettttttttt...

Resleting gaun cantik itu terbuka, dengan cepat tanpa melepas ciuman nya Kyuhyun melepas kan gaun itu dan melemparkan gaun cantik itu kelantai.

"Kyuhyun ah, jebal... jangan lakukan ini.." Sungmin mencoba bangkit dari kungkungan Kyuhyun dan menghentikan aksi Kyuhyun yang sudah akan menyerang bibir nya lagi.

Kyuhyun seakan tuli oleh gairah. Panas ditubuh nya seakan membakar seluruh kesadaran namja itu.

Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Sungmin, kali ini, namja itu begitu lembut. Seakan mencoba berkomunikasi dengan gadis dibawah kungkungan nya untuk ikut menikmati suasana intim mereka.

Sungmin menangis. Gadis itu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Kyuhyun mengernyit saat merasakan rasa asin di di indera pengecap nya. namja itu melepas ciuman nya, dan mendapati Sungmin memejam kan mata nya erat dengan pipi yang sudah begitu basah.

"uljima." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Sebersit kesedihan menelusup dihati Kyuhyun saat melihat air mata Sungmin. " uljima." Kyuhyun mengusap lelehan air mata Sungmin dengan ibu jari nya.

Sungmin membuka mata nya pelan. Gadis itu mengernyit melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang... terlihat penuh cinta? Boleh kah Sungmin mengartikan tatapan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

"uljimarayeo." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi, menyadarkan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir bengkak Sungmin, dengan amat sangat lembut, seakan akan bibir Sungmin adalah permen kapas yang begitu mahal dan manis.

Sungmin memejam kan mata nya dan mulai membalas ciuman Kyuhyun, emmbalas nya dnegan penuh kelembutan. Sungmin telah mengambil keputusan, ia akan menyerah kan seluruh nya pada Kyuhyun. namja itu terlihat mencintai nya. dari tatapan namja itu. Kembali lagi, Sungmin memang gadis bodoh yang polos akan cinta. Gadis itu bisa apa? Yang yang ada dihatinya hanya Kyuhyun, bahkan sudah terlalu penuh akan Kyuhyun serasa hatinya bisa saja meledak kapan saja.

"eunghhh..." Sungmin merangkul leher Kyuhyun erat.

'**I GIVE YOU MY ALL, I LOVE YOU. '**

Kyuhyun membuka kemeja biru nya dan mengungkung tubuh Sungmin lagi. Sungmin membuka mata nya lebar saat menyadari badan Kyuhyun bagian atas sudah tak berpenghalang. Dada bidang , perut ber abs tipis dengan balutan kulit pucat yang bersinar. Pipi gadis itu merona.

Kyuhyun duduk dan mengangkat tubuh Sungmin kepangkuan nya. namja itu menatap menggoda Sungmin, dengan senyum miring nya. wajah gadis itu merona, membuat panas ditubuh Kyuhyun begitu terasa membara. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun menempelkan bibir nya kembali dan mengajak lidah lunak Sungmin utnuk menari nari. Tangan namja itu pun tak tinggal diam, tangan pucat nya meraba punggung Sungmin, dan mencoba membuka pengait bra putih Sungmin.

Ctekkk.

Bra putih itu terlepas. Wajah Sungmin semakin merona dibuat nya. Kyuhyun tengah menatap dada nya lapar. Tanpa buang waktu Kyuhyun remas dada berisi Sungmin dengan lembut, menyebab kan tubuh Sungmin bergerak gelisah dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun, membuat bagian selatan Kyuhyun semakin mengeras dan siap untuk Sungmin.

Slurpppp...

Kyuhyun memasukan puncak dada Sungmin ke mulut nya, dan menjilat serta melumat puncak dada itu dengan nikmat.

"ouhhhhh... Kyuhh eungh..." desahan Sungmin mengalun indah menembus pendegaran Kyuhyun. namja itu tersenyum merasakan getaran badan Sungmin yang merespon sentuhan nya dnegan baik ditambah desahan indah gadis itu. SUNGGUH MENAKJUB KAN. Batin Kyuhyun.

Dengan gemas, bibir tebal itu mengapit puting Sungmin gemas.

"eunghhh... kyuhhhhh.." Sungmin menjambak rambut kecoklatan Kyuhyun demi meluapkan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan. Bibir namja itu begitu lembut menyapa puting nya. melumat, menjilat, menghisap nya dengan perlahan.

Sungmin hanya bisa menggelincang nikmat diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun, gadis itu tengah menahan kenikmatan yang begitu besar dari tangan dan bibir Kyuhyun yang mengerjai dada nya.

"eunghhh." Desahan Kyuhyun keluar disela sela luatan nya pada dada Sungmin. Gesekan badan Sungmin yang menggelincang di atas pangkuan nya telah membuat kejantanan nya bertambah hard.

Srett

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membalikan keadaan seperti semula. Dengan Sungmin yang pasrah dibawah kungkungan nya. mata tajam Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandnagan berkabut. Tanpa menunggu lagi, namja Cho itu sedikit menegak kan tubuh nya demi melepas celana dan celana dalam nya. dan terpampang lah, kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Sungmin melebar kan mata saat menatap Kyuhyun yang full naked dengan kejantanan besar panjang dan berurat yang berdiri tegak emnantang itu. Dengan susah payah, Sungmin menelan ludah nya kelu, apakah muat, benda se besar sepanjang dan sekeras itu masuk di tubuh nya.? bati Sungmin gugup. Mungkin bagi sebagian remaja seusia nya sex adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi tidak untuk Sungmin, ia sangat awam dengan sex, namjachingu saja dia tidak punya.

Srett sertt

Gesekan kepala junior Kyuhyun pada lubang vagina nya membuat Sungmin sadar. Mata Sungmin melebar, sungguh sensasi nya berkali kali lipat daripada sensasi saat Kyuhyun melumat dada nya tadi. Ini jauh lebih nikmat.

"ouhhh... ahhhnggghhh.. " desah Sungmin nikmat.

"ermmm..." Kyuhyun mengeram pelan, namja itu menggertakan gigi nya, mencoba merasakan lebih dalam kenikmatan ini.

Dengan pelan namja itu memasukan ujung junior nya pada vagina berkedut Sungmin.

"AHH.." jerit Sungmin kesakitan. Sungguh rasanya snagat sakit, seperti rongga vagina nya dipaksa melebar.

"tahann.. eurmmmmhh." Ucap Kyuhyun masih smenggertakan gigi nya.

JLEBBB

"ARGGGGGGGHHHH." Sungmin menjerit kesakitan, tubuh nya seakan terpisah menjadi dua bagian.

Kyuhyun menatap kejantanan nya yang sudah masuk sempurna dalam lubang Sungmin dengan tatapan lega. Akhir nya, kejantanan super nya dapat masuk menembus gua Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sedang menggitgit bibir nya menahan sakit dnegan pandangan penuh sesal. Kyuhyun urung menggerakan tubuh nya, namja itu sebenar nya sudah snagat ingin menggerakan tubuh nya karena rasa panas itu belum pergi dari tubuh nya dan malah semakin panas, namun Kyuhyun merasa ia harus berhenti. Ia tidak au membuat sugnmin menangis seperti ini.

"uljima." Ucar Kyuhyun lembut. Tangan namja itu terangkat untuk mebebaskan belahan bibir bawah Sungmin yang digigit gadis itu tadi. Kyuhyun mengusap bibir yang sedikit berdarah itu dengan lembut.

Gerakan naja itu dimulai. Pinggul namja itu maju mundur dengan tempo yang snagat lambat, berusaha menyesuaikan dnegan keadaan sang yeoja yang masih menyesuaikan diri.

Bunyi hentakan kulit paha dalam kedua tubuh polos itu memenuhi ruangan VIP room itu. Ranjang putih mereka terlihat sangat berantakan dengan baju baju yang berserakan dilantai. Decitan ranjang dan desahan gadis dibawah kungkungan namja itu membuat malam sunyi dikamar itu menjadi penuh sesak dengan suara gairah. Membakar dan nikmat.

CROTT. CROOT

Beberapa tembakan cairan hangat itu meluap didalam rahim Sungmin. Hangat dan penuh , setelah bebrapa kali orgasme yang sangat menakjubkan, tubuh namja gagah diatas Sungmin telah tumbang dengan nafas yang teratur disamping tubuh Sungmin. namja itu tertidur nyenyak, meninggal kan Sungmin yang masih diliputi kesadaran.

DRT DRT DRT

Getaran ponsel hitam diatas nakas menyadar kan Sungmin, dengan pelan, yeoja itu bangkit dari tidur nya dan memunguti baju baju nya dilantai. Gadis itu mengernyit menyadarari jam di dinding kamar itu sudah menunjuk angka 4.

Sungmin melangkah mendekati benda kotak yang berkelip kelip itu. Mata nya menajam, 'ini ponsel Kyuhyun' batin nya.

Seuri CALLING

Kata itu terpapar dilayar ponsel Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengernyit. Apakah yang menelepon adalah Park Seuri, berbie disekolah nya.? Sungmin sedikit menimbang nimbang, haruskah ia mengangkat panggilan itu.? Ahh, bukan kah dia akan terlihat snagat lancnag kalau sampai mengangkat panggilan itu. Tapi, kalau panggilan itu penting bagaimana.? setelah menimbang nimbang, gadis itu akhir nya mengusap tanda hijau di layar ponsel pintar Kyuhyun.

"yeoboseo, oppa. Ku lihat tadi kau berpelukan dengan yeoja itu di lobby Shan hotel. Apakah oppa sudah berhasil mencium gadis itu.? Oppa tidak lupa memotret nya kan. Aku yakin, oppa pasti sudah memotret nya. okee, itu berarti perjanjian kita selesai dan oppa enang. Maka, mulai saat ini, kita resmi berkencan. "

Sungmin menutup panggilan itu cepat.

Sungmin membekap mulut nya agar isakan nya tidak terdengar. Hati nya seakan remuk berkeping keping, hancur dan luluh. Jadi selama ini Kyuhyun mendekati nya karena perjanjian namja itu dengan Seuri, karena Seuri menyuruh namja itu mencium nya dan memotret adegan itu dengan imbalan Seuri menerima Kyuhyun sebagai namjachingu nya.

Senyuman Kyuhyun selama ini kepadanya hanya demi perjanjian namja itu dengan Seuri.

'**apapun ku berikan padamu, dan kau berikan aku semua ini. Aku hancur dengan begitu hebat nya, Kyu. Apa sentuhan tadi juga bagian dari skenario mu dengan Seuri.?' **

Sungmin berjalan pelan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hati nya hancur, langkah dei langkah terasa snagat menyiksa. Rasanya lebih sesak daripada menahan nafas didalam air selama 7 menit. Dada Sungmin serasa akan meledak. Air mata nya mengalir deras, seperti sebuah air terjun yang begitu dahsyat.

Sungmin, pergi. Pergi untuk membiarkan nya bahagia. Pergi untuk mencoba melupakan nya. Pergi untuk mengobati hati nya. gadis itu pergi, membawa luka perih dihati nya.

**KYUMIN**

Sinar matahari pagi melesat masuk menembus celah gorden putih bersih itu. Benang benang matahari menerangi wajah pucat namja itu.

"eunghh." Lenguh namja itu sebelum membuka lebar kedua mata nya. Namnja itu menerawang menatap langit-langit, ia baru saja bermimpi erotis dengan Sungmin. ahh mungkin mimpi itu datang karena gadis yang ia tunggu semalam itu tidak datang.

Kyuhyun enyipit memandang langit kamar itu. Ini bukan kamar nya, batin Kyuhyun. dengan cepat namja itu bangun dan menyibak seliut tebal nya, betapa kaget nya namja tampan itu saat menyadari keadaan tubuh nya yang full naked dengan kejantanan yang ternoda sedikit darah.

'ini bukan mimpi.'

Kyuhyun bangkit dan mengedar kan pandnagan nya , kemana Sungmin. Batin Kyuhyun bingung. Dimana gadis itu. Bagaimana ia bisa menyentuh gadis itu, bukan kah ia seharus nya hanya mencium gadi itu, tidak lebih.

Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya tadi malam. Otak Kyuhyun berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya tadi malam. Seingat namja itu, ia hanya meminum 3 gelas wizky, dan jika ia mabuk, ia tidka mungkin lupa diri sejauh ini. kebiasaan mabuk Kyuhyun adalah, bernyanyi danbergumam tidak jelas, akal sehat namja itu masih ada walapun ia sedang mabuk.

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak, apa karena gelas wizky sepasang kekasih yang ia minum kearin. Apa didala gelas itu dimasukan obat perangsang. Kyuhyun bukan namja polos yang tidak tahu tentang obat perangsang dan akibat nya. Ingatan Kyuhyun jelas , namja itu merasakan panas dan gairah membakar, hal itu adalah efek pasti sebuah obat perangsnag.

"argghhhh shit." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut nya kasar.

Kyuhyun beranjak cepat, memakai seluruh pakaian nya yang bercecer dan menyaut kunci mobil dan ponsel hitam nya diatas nakas.

**KYUMIN**

Berkali kali namja itu mengumpat. Sungguh ia tidak habis pikir ia dapat melakukan hal itu pada Sungmin, gadis itu hanya korban nya. Kyuhyun menatap ponsel nya dengan heran.

Pesan pesan tadi malam yang seingat nya belum ia baca sudah terbuka. 8 pesan dari Park Seuri sudah terbuka.

' apa oppa sudah berhasil mencium Sungmin?'

'aku tidak sengaja melihat oppa dipeluk oleh Sungmin di lobby Shan hotel. Apa berarti oppa sudah berhasil mencium Sungmin.?'

'oppa.'

Kyuhyun merasakan dada nya sesak, apa Sungmin yang telah membuka pesan pesan ini? Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan betapa hancur nya hati Sungmin.

"shit.." geram Kyuhyun kesal.

**KYUMIN**

Namja pucat itu merentangkan tangan nya dengan lebar dan menengadahkan kepala nya keatas. Merasakan angin kecil membelai pipi pucat nya yang nampak sedikit tirus. Mata nya yang terpejam rapat, sedikit menggambarkan suasana hati nya yang tak menentu.

Sudah 3 hari setelah kejadian itu, dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat Sungmin lagi. Ada beberapa kabar yang berhembus tentang tidak masuk nya Sungmin, dan yang paling santer terdengar bahwa, gadis itu telah pindah sekolah keluar negeri.

Kyuhyun telah mendapat hadiah atas perjanjian nya dengan Seuri. Yeahh, sejak 3 hari lalu, Seuri telah resmi menjadi yeoja nya. Kyuhyun bahagia. Namun ada sedikit ganjalan, bagaimana pun juga, Sungmin telah ia rusak dan permainkan diwaktu yang bersamaan. Kyuhyun ingin minta maaf pada Sungmin.

**KYUMIN**

**January 2015**

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu memacu langkah nya di lobby Lee Corporation dengan tergesa gesa. Padangan namja itu luruh kedepan dengan wajah gelisah. Tanpa disadari namja itu, kaki jenjang nya telah menendnag secara tidak sengaja boneka berbulu putih yang tergeletak dibawah.

"Monniiiiii." Seru gadis kecil berkulit seputih salju itu, membuat kaki jenjang Kyuhyun terhenti seketika.

Kyuhyun membalik badan nya dan menatap gadis mungil yang kira kira berumur 3 tahunan itu dengan bingung.

"hiks.." gadis itu menutup wajah mungil nya dnegan tangan kanan nya, sedang tangan kiri nya ia gunakan untuk menunjuk boneka kelinci nya dibawah kaki Kyuhyun. " monni... hiks" ucap gadis itu dengan isakan kecil nya.

Kyuhyun membungkuk, memmungut boneka kelinci berbulu putih itu dan mengahmpiri gadis berkucir dua itu. Tubuh tinggi nya memendek saat Kyuhyun berjongkok, menyesuaikan tinggi nya pada gadis yang masih setia menutup mata nya dengan tangan mungil nya.

"uljimayo.. mianhae, ne. Ahjusi tidak sengaja menendang boneka mu." Kyuhyun menatap gadis kecil itu penuh sesal.

Gadis mungil berkucil dua itu menurun kan tangan nya pelan dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandnagan lucu.

DEG

'wajah ini... seperti ... wajah nya...'

**TBC/END**

Ayoo.. dibaca dibacaaa... hanya 3shoot...

Wkkwkwkkw...

Saya terinspirasi dari lagu jaman dulu banget, lagu nya Acha septriasa ' sampai ku menutup mata.' Dan lagu nirina zubir 'hari ini, esok dan seterusnya.' Entah mengapa ketika mendnegar lagu itu saya langsung tepikir nih epep.

Okee

Mind to review...?

Nananawrite #bow... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**I GIVE MY ALL TO YOU**

**Warn: KYUMIN/GS/M**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Park Seuri (OC).**

**Summary: " apa cinta perlu alasan?. Ya, aku mencintai nya karena satu alasan, dan alasan itu adalah, 'karena yang aku cintai adalah dirinya.' Dan apakah cinta itu perlu pengorbanan? Ya. Dan aku akan berkorban apapun dari diriku untuk nya. Karena aku mencintai nya. Dengan alasan, dan pengorbanan." **

**KYUMIN**

**3 months ago**

" apa kau gila.?" Gadis berdress merah menyala itu menatap namja pucat disamping nya dengan tatapan terkejut nya.

Yeoja itu menegak minuman merah pekat yang barusaja diberikan oleh seorang bartender dengan kasar.

Namja yang menjadi lawan berbicara yeoja itu menatap gelas nya yang asih penuh dengan tatapan datar. "bukan kah wajar seorang kekasih menginginkan pernikahan di hubungan mereka. Kita sudah menjadi kekasih selama hampir 4 tahun. Kau lupa tentang itu?" ucap namja itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari gelas yang masih penuh itu.

"aku masih mencintai karir ku. Bahkan aku baru saja merilis film pertama ku." ujar gadis itu sedikit kesal.

"orang tua kita sudah menyetujui nya Seuri ah." Namja itu menatap lawan bicara nya dengan tatapan tajam.

Seuri pun menatap Kyuhyun tak kalah tajam. " Aku tidak mau tau. Kau tahu betapa sulit nya aku menjadi aktris walaupun appa ku sutradara ternama. Aku berusaha keras untuk karir ku kyu. Tak bisakah kau mengerti. Lagi pula, kau berubah menjadi orang lain yang tidak kukenal, kau bukan Kyuhyun ku yang dulu. Sejak kita berpacaran kau bahkan tak selembut sebelum kita berpacaran dulu. KAU BERUBAH" Seuri menekan kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut berlipstick merah nya.

"Kau juga tidak tau, betapa orang tua ku menginginkan pernikahan kita. Dan lagi, aku tidak pernah berubah , itu hanya perasaan u saja." Seru Kyuhyun tak kalah keras. Dengan kasar namja itu menegak minuman nya dan menegak nya lagi saat sang bartender menuangkan cairan beralkohol itu lagi.

Seuri menatap Kyuhyun dengan takut. Namja itu begitu beremosi sekarang.

Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya saat pengaruh alkohol sudah sampai keubun ubun. Namja itu memejamkan mata nya untuk mengurangi sakit dikepala dan hati nya. Pikiran nya kacau, orang tua nya sangat menginginkan cucu dari nya, Kyuhyun adalah anak satu satu nya, jadi, tidak salah jika kedua orang tua nya yang sudah pantas di panggil halmonie dan haraboji sangat menginginkan cucu dari nya.

Kyuhyun memang ingin mewujud kan permintaan kedua orang tua nya. lagi pula ia dan Seuri sudah lebih dari 3 tahun berpacaran, meski umur mereka masih awal 20 an.

"lebih baik kita putus." Tiga kata itu meluncur dari bibir merah Seuri.

Kyuhyun menegakan kepalanya dan menatap Seuri garang. Entah mengapa emosi nya beberapa hari ini sangat tidak stabil. Mungkin karena mimpi itu.

Mimpi yang sama yang beberapa minggu ini selalu datang ditidur nya benar benar membuat emosi Kyuhyun tidak stabil. Didalam mimpinya Seorang gadis menangis dengan pilu di dalam sebuah jeruji dari ranting pohon . Seseorang yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal. Seseorang yang sangat ia ingin temui untuk memohon satu kata maaf . Bukan hanya yeoja itu, namun ada yeoja kecil yang memakai topeng kelinci yang berusaha menarik celana Kyuhyun , berusaha meminta tolong seperti nya.

SRETT

Kyuhyun menarik kasar tangan yeoja itu, tidak perduli ringisan kesakitan dari bibir sang yeoja. Amarah namja itu sedang di ubun ubun, ditabah beban pikiran dan alkohol yang ia konsumsi, menyebabkan otak nya yang biasanya sangat cerdas menjadi buntu.

**KYUMIN**

Gadis itu memenggenggam erat kemudinya. Mobil nya melaju kencang tepat dibelakang mobil hitam seseorang. Mobil hitam itu memacu kecepatan diatas rata rata, seolah olah pengemudinya sedang kesetanan. Dan Sungmin berani jamin, pengemudinya memang sedang kesetanan sekarang.

Kyuhyun akan selalu ada dihati Sungmin meski sekeras apapun Sungmin mencoba membenci namja itu, rasa cintanya akan selalu tumbuh dan semakin tumbuh, ditambah kehadiran duplikasi Kyuhyun dari dalam diri putri semata wayang nya, membuat Sungmin enggan untuk membenci Kyuhyun namun juga enggan untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bukan tanpa alasan, Sungmin enggan memberitahu Kyuhyun karena ia tahu, Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya, Sungmin tidak ingin memaksakan kebahagiaan nya jika nantinya Kyuhyun akan menderita. Ia lebih memilih diam dan menyaksikan Kyuhyun bahagia.

Ibu seorang putri itu memang memang menyempatkan diri, entah itu 2 minggu sekali atau 1 bulan sekali untuk mengintai Kyuhyun. Jika ditanya alasan mengapa Sungmin mengintai Kyuhyun, alasan nya adalah karena Sungmin memang tidak bisa melepaskan Kyuhyun sepenuh nya dari hati nya. Sungmin tetap ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun walau dari jauh dan dengan diam diam , namun yang pasti hal itu dapat mengurangi rindu nya.

Sungmin menginjak gas nya semakin dalam, mobil Kyuhyun semakin cepat melaju. Sungmin memang mendengar semua pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Seuri tadi saat di bar, karena Sungmin duduk di dekat Kyuhyun dengan memakai topi andalan nya agar tidak ketahuan.

"semarah itu kah Kyuhyun dengan Seuri karena dia menolak pernikahan tadi.?" Sungmin bermonolog, sembari tetap fokus pada mobil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyipit kala cahaya terang menyilaukan memantul. Mobil Kyuhyun yang berjarak beberapa meter didepan nya tidak meminggirkan mobil nya walau ada sebuah truk yang melaju dengan lampu waspada yang amat terang. Tanpa buang waktu, Sungmin menginjak gas nya dan menyenggol keras mobil Kyuhyun dari sisi kanan mobil Kyuhyun , hingga mobil Kyuhyun menabrak pembatas jalan dan berhenti.

Namun...

BRUUAKKKKKK

"aahhhhhhhhhhhgggggg."

Mobil Sungmin terlempar jauh. Dunia seakan berputar diatas kepala Sungmin yang sudah berlumuran darah. Gadis bergigi kelinci itu tersenyum simpul saat mengetahui mobil Kyuhyun yang hanya menabrak pembatas jalan saja. Sungmin berdoa agar Kyuhyun tidak mengalami luka parah.

Mata bening nya sudah mulai memberat. Sebersit bayangan wajah gembil nan manis sang putri melintas di pikiran Sungmin. Bibir yang sedikit tebal berwarna merah dan berbentuk M, pipi yang gembil dan merona, mata yang jernih seperti mata kelinci, rambut yang hitam dan lebat. Air mata Sungmin menetes pelan sebelum kelopak nya menutup.

'_mianhae Minhyun ah. Oemma menyayangi mu.!' _

**KYUMIN**

**NOW**

Donghae memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang serius membaca hasil laporan anakan cabang Lee corp dan Cho corp yang baru saja dibuka sebulan yang lalu. Namja berkulit cokelat itu tampak mencermati kata demi kata yang ada didalam kertas.

"apa kau sudah sehat sepenuh nya, Kyu ?" Donghae membuka suara setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kegiatan meneliti nya.

"ne , hyung. Itu hanya luka kecil." Kyuhyun menatap Donghae sekilas, sebelum menyaut secangkir kopi yang barusaja diantarkan sekertaris Donghae.

"ne, luka kecil hingga kau harus menjalani terapi berjalan akibat patah tulang selama satu bulan." Donghae tersenyum kecil menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum kaku.

Dibalik senyum namja ikan itu, terselip rasa sesal nya pada Kyuhyun. Kecelakaan yang terjadi 3 bulan lalu, kecelakaan lalulintas itu, disebab kan karena mobil yeodongsaeng nya menyenggol mobil Kyuhyun hingga menabrak pembatas jalan, polisi menduga yeodongsaeng nya mabuk dan hilang kendali. Ingin rasa nya Donghae meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun, tapi ia bisa apa jika semua orang bahkan tidak tahu kalau Donghae mempunyai seorang yeodongsaeng.

Bicara tentang yeodongsaeng nya, air mata namja pecinta ikan itu seperti ingin meleleh. Gadis manis kesayangan nya itu kini masih tergolek dirumah sakit. Hidup dengan menutup mata seperti orang mati, namun nafas nya masih berhembus, dan jantung nya masih berdetak. Dia mengalami, KOMA.

Donghae tampak menimbang nimbang. Ia berteman dengan Kyuhyun sejak 2 tahun terakhir, saat Kyuhyun memutuskan mengambil alih pekerjaan appa nya sebagai presdir Cho corp sejak sang appa mengalami serangan jantung ringan.

Belum sempat Donghae mengucapkan sepatah kata, bunyi pelan pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan pandnagan Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Gadis kecil berbaju bunga bunga pink putih itu berlari menubruk tubuh Donghae dengan boneka kelinci putih nya yang gadis kecil itu gandeng erat.

"maaf, Hae-ah, minhyun tadi sempat menghilang saat aku tinggal kekamar kecil." Ucap seorang yeoja berambut pirang panjang dengan senyum bersalah. " loh, ada Kyuhyun, disini?" lanjut yeoja itu saat menatap namja berkulit pucat yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum kaku.

"pi..." gumam gadis gembil itu sembari memeluk erat pundak Donghae.

"ne.. wae, chagi." Tanya Donghae.

Gadis kecil berkulit putih itu mendongak menatap Donghae dengan kedipan lucunya, setelah itu menatap sekitar ruangan. Mata gadis imut itu kembali mengedip ngedip lucu tatkala mata jernih nya beradu pandang dengan mata tajam Kyuhyun. Gadis gembil itu turun perlahan dari pangkuan Donghae dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang duduk di single sofa di diseberang sofa Donghae dan yeoja pirang tadi.

Gadis gembil itu menusuk nusuk paha Kyuhyun. Seakan mengerti Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh gadis gembil itu dan memangku nya.

"kau gadis manis yang tadi? Apa monni mu baik baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan itu menatap Kyuhyun lama, tangan gadis itu perlahan melepaskan tangan kelinci yang ia genggam dan beralih mengangkat tangan itu menuju wajah Kyuhyun. jari jari kecil nya membelai pipi kyuhyun dengan wajah yang semakin lucu dengan senyum kecil khas anak anak.

"pa..." gumam gadi mungil itu senang.

Donghae tampak membelalakan mata, Minhyun sangat anti sosial, ia sangat takut dengan orang baru dan orang asing. Tapi dengan Kyuhyun, gadis gembil itu terlihat sangat nyaman dalam lingkup Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae bingung.

"keponakan ku, Lee Minhyun." Ujar Donghae seakan tahu apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"keponakan." Alis tebal Kyuhyun bertaut. " yang kutahu bahkan keluarga Lee hanya mempunyai satu anak dan itu appa mu, dan appa mu pun hanya memilik mu dan mendiang noona mu saja, hyung."

Donghae menghembuskan nafas nya lemah. Mungkin ini saat nya ia bercerita. Donghae sedikit menegakan tubuh nya dari sandaran sofa dan menatap Kyuhyun serius.

"aku mempunyai yeodongsaeng Kyuhyun ah. Dia 4 tahun dibawah ku. Dan gadis kecil yang sekarang sudah mulai tidur dipangkuan mu adalah putri nya."

Kyuhyun menunduk, menatap gadis cantik yang sudah memejamkan matanya nyaman didada bidang Kyuhyun.

"MWO?, hyung, keluarga Lee selalu mempublikasikan keturunan nya. kau dan Hyemin Noona. Tapi, Oh Tuhan bahkan aku baru tau sekarang bahwa keluarga Lee mempunyai satu keturunan Lee lagi."

Donghae mengangguk sekilas. Tangan namja itu terangkat untuk memijit pelan pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Yeoja yang tak lain adalah Eunhyuk, tunangan Donghae itu membelai punggung hangat namja nya dengan pelan. Gadis aktif itu memang sudah mengetahui semua nya tentang seorang keluarga Lee yang tersembunyi identitas nya. Bahkan Eunhyuk mengenal baik dengan yeodongsaeng Donghae.

"kau tahu, Hyemin Noona meninggal bukan karena penyakit seperti yang ditulis dimedia dulu. Hyemin noona dibunuh oleh seorang bawahan appa yang ingin memeras appa. Hyemin noona diculik dan kemudian dibunuh dengan kejam oleh nya. Appa dan umma sangat sedih saat itu dan memutuskan tidak ada siapapun yang tahu tentang identitas anak mereka kecuali pekerja di mension. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi ku, aku seorang namja, aku di didik untuk menjadi seorang yang kuat. Maka dari itu hanya aku dan Noona yang diketahui sebagai penerus Lee, padahal ada seorang gadis lagi yang berhak diakui sebagai keturunan Lee. Yeodongsaeng ku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang status dirinya yang hanya diketahui pekerja di mension sebagai anak Lee Kangin dan Leeteuk. Dia dongsaeng terbaik yang menuruti semua keinginan orang tua, karena dia pikir dengan menyembunyikan identitas nya itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik."

Eunhyuk makin intens membelai punggung tunangan nya saat dirasa punggung itu mulai bergetar kecil.

"dia gadis pendiam dan anti sosial, ia terlalu takut berdekatan dengan orang, ia takut kalau kejadian Hyemin noona berulang padanya. Sampai tiba tiba kami dikejutkan dengan kehamilan nya yang tiba tiba, appa ku sangat marah dan berkata akan menggugurkan janin diperut dongsaeng ku. namun dongsaeng ku yang bodoh itu menolak nya mentah mentah, ia menjawab semua makian appa dengan kata kata yang mampu membuat kami diruangan saat itu tertohok _**'aku tidak akan menggugurkan janin ini sekeras apapun appa meminta ataupun memaksa. Aku mohon pada appa, hanya kali ini, biarkan bayi ku tetap hidup bersamaku. Hanya ini yang kumau appa, aku tidak akan menuntut mu mengakui ku didepan semua orang bahwa aku putrimu, aku akan hidup sebagai diriku sendiri seperti biasanya bersama bayiku. Dan jangan mengusik namja itu appa, biarkan dia pergi. Jebal... Jebal, appa. '**_ itu yang dia bilang saat appa ku marah besar terhadap nya. setelah itu appa dan umma memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan nya dan membiarkan dongsaeng ku hidup dengan tenang, bersama anak nya di mension Lee, tanpa tersentuh media sedikit pun." ujar Donghae sembari mengusap beberapa bulir airmata yang meleleh di pipinya.

Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh ringkih tunangan nya dari samping. Airmata gadis itu juga meleleh membasahi pipi tirus nya.

"bukan kah dongsaeng ku memang bodoh, dia melepaskan namja brengsek yang meniduri nya dan memaafkan namja gila itu dengan Cuma Cuma. Dia bercerita padaku tentang namja yang meniduri nya dengan senyuman sedih nya. '_**jika oppa bertanya apa aku membenci namja itu karena meniduri ku, maka aku akan menjawab tidak. Aku sangat bodoh oppa, karena tidak bisa membencinya yang sudah mempermainkan ku. Tapi cintaku lebih besar dari benci ku, dan sekarang ungkin orang menganggap bayi ini adalah kesalahan, namun aku tidak, bayi ini adalah anugerah dan hadiah terbesar dari Tuhan, aku mencintai bayiku sebesar aku mencintainya oppa. Meskipun dia tidak pernah mencintaiku, sedikit pun' **_. dongsaeng ku yang bodoh dan malang itu sungguh mempunyai hati seputih kapas, aku bersumpah didepan nya saat itu untuk menghajar namja biadap yang menidurinya dan memeprmainkan nya sampai namja itu mati."

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang sesenggukan dengan pandangan sedih, entah lah cerita tentang dongsaeng Donghae sangat menyentuh hati nya dan membuat nya merasa bersalah bersamaan. Namja yang meniduri dongsaeng Donghae seperti menyindir dirinya yang meniduri gadis polos yang sangat baik, beberapa tahun lalu.

" ada satu hal lagi Kyu" Donghae manatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan serius nya. " mobil yang menyenggol mobil mu 3 bulan lalu adalah mobil adik ku, tapi aku menutup semua kasus itu agar tidak diperpanjang karena aku tidak mau identitas adik ku terbongkar. Atas nama adik ku, aku memohon maaf padamu. Mianhae." Donghae membungkukan badan nya.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tak percaya, jadi gadis tanpa identitas yang disinyalir mengantuk itu dan menabrak mobil nya adalah adik Donghae, tidak heran kalau kasus itu ditutup dnegan cepat, Lee adalah keluarga terpandnag di korea. Jika ditanya apa Kyuhyun marah pada pengendara mobil ugal ugalan itu, maka Kyuhyun akan menjawab Ya. Gara gara kecelakaan itu, ia harus menjalani perawatan akibat patah tulang. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang menjadi korban, Seuri juga, tapi untung lah, artis pendatang baru itu hanya mengalami luka ringan. Tapi, setelah mendengar cerita tentang dongsaeng Donghae amarah Kyuhyun meluap entah kemana. Terlalu kejam jika Kyuhyun marah pada gadis baik itu.

"ye, aku memaafkan nya hyung. Tapi akan lebih baik jika dongsaeng mu meminta maaf padaku langsung kan. " Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Ada sebersit keinginan dihatinya untuk bertemu dengan yeoja hebat seperti dongsaeng Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum kecut. " mungkin dia bisa meminta maaf langsung padamu, mungkin juga tidak bisa."

Kyuhyun mengerut kan kening nya bingung.

"dia masih koma akibat kecelakaan itu , Kyu."

Kyuhyun membelalakan mata. Otak cerdas nya memutar, benar juga, mobil yang dikendarai dongsaeng Donghae, menyerempet truk besar, tidak menutup kemungkinan penumpang mobil itu akan meninggal seketika, atau bahkan, Koma.

Kyuhyun menatap yeoja gembil di dadanya dengan miris. Karena kecelakaan mobil itu, umma gadis ini harus koma. Kaishan sekali. Miris Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"hiks.. hikss.. maa..." yeoja mungil itu menggeliat dalam pelukan Kyuhyun dengan mata tertutup nya yang mengeluarkan airmata.

"shhh shhhs hhh. Tenang sayang... shh shhh... " gumam Kyuhyun sembari menepuk punggung kecil Minhyun.  
>Donghae manatap Kyuhyun dan Minhyun dengan senyuman tipis, Minhyun terlihat sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, bahkan yeoja gembil itu memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan Pa. Mungkin jika Sungmin sadar, Donghae akan mengenalkan Kyuhyun padanya.<p>

Drtt drtt drtt.

Donghae merogoh celana nya dan meraih ponsel pintar nya.

**Kim uisa calling**

"yeoboseo." Jawab Donghae dengan sedikit nada takut didalam nya.

Raut wajah Donghae menegang, rahang nya mengeras saat mendnegar kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh sang penelpon.

"ne." Jawab Donghae lemah.

"wae irre?" tanya Eunhyuk gugup mendapati ekspresi ketakutan tunangan nya.

"Sungmin kejang kejang dan denyut nya melemah, oh Tuhan, lindungi dongsaeng ku. " ucap Donghae gusar.

Donghae berdiri cepat dari duduk nya dan menyambar jas hitam nya beserta kunci mobil nya.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan pandangan terkejut.

'Sungmin, tadi haehyung bilang Sungmin, dongsaeng nya.? apa Sungmin itu Sungmin ku.?' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kyu, kau antar Minhyun ke mension Lee, dia belum tahu kalau umma nya sakit, aku terpaksa membohongi nya." Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum meninggalkan ruangan nya bersama Eunhyuk. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang maish terpaku memeluk tubuh gembul Minhyun.

'apa dia Sungmin ku.?' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati sekali lagi.

Tanpa buang waktu Kyuhyun menggendong badan gembil Minhyun dan keluar dari bangunan Lee corp menuju mension Lee. Kyuhyun harus memastikan sendiri dengan mata kepalanya, siapa sebenarnya yeodongsaeng Donghae yang tidak pernah diketahui publik korea.

Kyuhyun menengokan kepalanya kesamping kanan tepat dikursi samping kemudi dimana gadis yang semakin lama ia lihat semakin mirip dirinya dan Sungmin nya. hal itu semakin menguatkan tekad Kyuhyun untuk mencari tahu tentang Sungmin nya dan Sungmin Donghae.

Dengan kecepatan yang masih wajar Kyuhyun membelah kota seoul. Bayangan wajah ayu Sungmin nya menyapa pikiran nya. senyum dibibir M nya, tawa riang nya, kulit sehalus porselin milik nya, ketulusan dan kepolosan hati nya. Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun telah jatuh dalam pesona Sungmin, mungkin sejak gadis itu pergi saat itu. Rasa cinta nya pada Seuri lenyap begitu saja berganti dengan rasa cinta nya yang begitu besar pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun bahkan menjalani 3 tahun lebih pacaran bersama Seuri dengan hati yang hambar. Setelah kecelakaan 3 bulan lalu, Kyuhyun menyetujui permintaan Seuri untuk putus. Alasan Kyuhyun bertahan dengan Seuri karena orang tua nya dan orang tua Seuri yang meminta. Setelah tahu anak anak mereka putus, orang tua mereka tidak dapat memaksa lagi dan mencoba menerima keputusan anak anak mereka.

**KYUMIN**

Kyuhyun menatap bangunan megah bak istanah yang tidak lain adalah mension Lee dengan gugup. Ini adalah kali pertama Kyuhyun menginjakan kaki di mension Lee yang terkenal sangat pelit dalam menerima tamu. Keluarga Lee yang amat sangat kaya itu memang sangat tertutup kepada semua orang, berbeda dengan keluarga nya yang selalu go publik, jika dihitung hitung kekayaan keluarga Lee dan keluarga Cho tidak jauh berbeda, wajar karena Cho corp dan Lee corp merupakan dua kerajaan bisnis korea yang sama sama disegani.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan gendongan nya pada tubuh hangat Minhyun. Satu tangan nya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menekan bel pintu kayu besar mension Lee.

Ckelekkk.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya berpakaian resmi menyapa penglihatan Kyuhyun yang menggendong minyuh dengan senyum simpul.

"selamat datang tuan Cho, tadi tuan muda Donghae sudah memberitahu saya kalau anda akan datang untuk mengantar nona Minhyunie." Yeoja itu menggeser tubuh nya, mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk.

"dimana kamar Minhyun, ahjumma."

"ada dilantai dua, kamar berpintu pink."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kepalanya sekilas, sebelum berjalan melewati anak anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Pandangan Kyuhyun mengedar, mencari cari kamar dengan pintu pink. Senyum Kyuhyun sedikit terbit tatkala mata nya menangkap pintu yang ia cari, pintu pink dengan sebuah gantungan nama yang lucu **'bunny mommy and baby bunny.' **

Cklekkk.

Pintu itu Kyuhyun buka pelan. Disana sebuah tempat tidur queen size tertata rapih dengan selimut berwarna pink, senada dengan sprei nya. dengan berhati hati, Kyuhyun tidur kan tubuh gembil Minhyun di tempat tidur itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat membelai kepala Minhyun. Mata Kyuhyun membelalak saat melihat sebuah foto difigura nakas. Foto seorang gadis yang kini ia akui sangat ia cintai, menggendong yeoja mungil yang berada disamping nya dengan senyum menyipit gembira.

'Lee Sungmin, Kim Sungmin, Ming, Minnie ku.' gumam Kyuhyun tak percaya. Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat nya duduk dan berjalan mengelilingi kamar itu. Disana pandangan Kyuhyun terhenti pada keramik kecil berbentuk kelinci yang ada di rak buku. Tidak salah lagi, kelinci ini berasal dari Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun meraba kelinci keramik itu dengan sayang. Dahi nya mengerut saat melihat sebuah buku besar berwarna pink dengan tulisan **'Kyu' ** rasa ingin tahun Kyuhyun menganak, dengan cepat Kyuhyun raih buku itu dan membuka halaman demi halaman dari buku yang mirip seperti buku agenda itu.

'**Pernah merasakan cinta? Aku merasakan nya, jantung berdebar debar, rona wajah menyeruak, perut yang bergolak bagai dihinggapi kupu kupu kecil, aku merasakan nya. Saat melihat nya, melihat senyum nya dari jauh.'**

**-Kyu-**

'**Mungkin aku baru saja disentuh oleh tangan dewi fortuna, karena Kyuhyun tiba tiba mengajaku untuk berteman. Apa aku boleh berharap dari perteman bisa menjadi hubungan yang serius?'**

**-Kyu-**

'**Kyuhyun tidak menyukai sayur, tapi dia suka dengan rolade buatan maid dirumah ku, baiklah, tuan Cho aku akan mencoba membuat rolade ku sendiri, khusus untuk mu.'**

**-Kyu-**

' **aku memang berteman dengan kesepian, appa dan umma sibuk bekerja dan oppa sibuk belajar. Namun sepi ku hilang saat bersama Kyuhyun ^^'**

**-Kyu-**

'**syukurlah, Kyuhyun menyukai rolade buatan ku. walau sedikit tak berbentuk tapi dia tetap menyukai nya.'**

**-Kyu-**

'**aku memberikan semua nya untuk Kyuhyun. semua yang kumiliki, tapi dia memperlakukan ku seperti mainan untuk mendapat kan Seuri. Apa salah ku Tuhan. Aku membencimu Kyu, aku sangat membencimu, tapi kebencian ku selalu kalah dengan rasa cinta ku untuk mu. aku memang gadis bodoh Kyu, sangat bodoh.'**

**-Kyu-**

'**hari ini hari yang sangat berat untuk ku, semua orang memaki ku, terutama appa. mereka kecewa karena aku telah hamil, hamil anak Kyuhyun. appa ingin menggugurkan baby Lee, tapi aku dengan hidup ku berusaha nenyelamat kan baby Lee, sekuat yang ku bisa. Dan akhir nya mereka mau menerima baby Lee dan aku. Hidup tanpa identitas keluarga Lee membuat ku terbebas dari hinaan publik, dan menyelamat kan nama baik keluarga Lee. aku tidak pernah mempermasalah kan identitas ku. aku bahagia bersama hidup ku, diriku, keluarga ku, dan calon baby Lee.'**

**-Kyu-**

'**ini kah yang dinamakan morning sick, setiap detik dalam penyiksaan seorang ibu, tapi aku menikatinya, bersama baby Minhyun yang berdenyut diperut ku. Kuharap Kyuhyun tahu suatu saat nanti kalau aku akan tetap menunggu nya sampai kapan pun. Sampai takdir mengarah pada ku.**

**-Kyu-**

**Bayi kita lahir, wajah nya mirip seperti mu, Kyu. Aku mencintai nya, mencintai Lee Minhyun, kuharap kau nanti akan mengganti marga Minhyunie , Kyu. ^^.'**

**-Kyu-**

**Aku selalu melihat mu jika aku punya waktu, melihat mu dari jauh, persis seperti yang aku lakukan sebelum kau mengenalku. Aku tau kau pasti bahagia bersama Seuri. Kuharap aku juga akan bahagia bersama Minhyunie. . Apa kau tau, Kyu, merawat minhyun sama sepeerti merawat mu, ia sangat benci sayur. Tapi ia menyukai rolade sayur buatan ku. ^^'**

**-Kyu-**

Air mata Kyuhyun menetes. Tangan nya bergetar. Dalam buku itu tidak cuman tulisan, namun foto foto indah terpampang didalam nya. Sungmin mengusir sepinya dengan menulis buku agenda dan menghias nya dengan foto.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat membelai foto Sungmin dengan perut besar nya tersenyum bahagia di tengah taman bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Didekat foto itu terdapat foto USG bayi Sungmin. bayi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menutup buku itu dan berjalan menuju ranjang, mendekati putri nya yang tidur dengan damai.. dengan pelan di rengkuh nya tubuh gadis gembil itu.

"hiks, mianhae, appa meninggalkan mu dulu. Mianhae Minhyunie, maaf kan appa. hiks."

"pa." Gumam Minhyun dengan mata setengah mengantuk nya. tangan gadis gembil itu terangkat demi menghapus lelehan airmata Kyuhyun.

"ne sayang, ini appa. Appa mencintai mu nak." Kyuhyun peluk erat lagi tubuh putri nya.

Seakan tersadar Kyuhyun segera bangkit dengan tetap menggendong Minhyun. Ia harus bertemu dengan Donghae dan tentu saja bertemu dengan Sungmin. Tiba tiba hati Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit, Sungmin nya sedang koma karena kecelakaan lalu lintas yang sama dengan nya. Dan tadi sebelum Donghae pergi, ekspresi wajah Donghae diliputi kekhawatiran.

' Tuhan lindungi Sungmin. aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskan nya lagi Tuhan.'

**KYUMIN**

Kyuhyun memacu langkah nya membelah lorong rumah sakit dengan menggendong Minhyun. Langkah kaki berderit Kyuhyun berhenti saat kornea mata nya menangkap sosok Donghae dan tunangna nya yang duduk di depan ruang perawatan Sungmin dengan wajah lelah. Donghae tampak menutupi wajah nya dengan kedua tangan nya sedang kan Eunhyuk membelai punggung Donghae.

"oemma, odie?" tanya Minhyun polos.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, selama 3 bulan ini Donghae selalu beralasan macam macam saat ditanyai Minhyun tentang oemma gadis itu.

"oemma sedang tidur menunggu appa datang." Jawab Kyuhyun menyembunyikan kekhawatiran dan kesedihan nya.

"appa oemma Minhyunie sarang." Gumam Minhyun dengan nada lucu nya.

Donghae menolehkan kepala nya saat gendnag telinga nya menangkap suara Minhyun.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Kyu. Bersama Minhyun?" tanya Donghae kelabakan. Donghae berdiri dengan cepat dari duduk nya dan menatap minhyun yang juga menatap nya lembut.

"piiii..."

"dia merindukan oemma nya. Biarkan dia melihat oemma nya, dia masih kecil dan tidak tahu apa itu Koma hyung, dia akan menganggap Sungmin hanya tertidur." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menarik Minhyun dari gendongan Kyuhyun dan memangku gadis gembil itu.

Donghae tersenyum sekilas dan kembali duduk disusul oleh Kyuhyun yang juga mendudukan dirinya disamping Donghae.

"pa..." gumam Minhyun merentangkan tangan nya kearah kyuhyun

Donghae menatap Minhyun sedih. "dia bukan appa sayang. Sini sama Appi.." Donghae merentangkan tangan nya berusaha untuk menggendong Minhyun namun urung saat gendang telinga nya mendengar kata kata pemacu amarah dari namja pucat disebelah nya.

" dia memang anak ku hyung, sudah seharus nya ia memanggil ku appa." ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius nya. " namja brengsek itu aku, namja pengecut itu aku. Namja bajingan itu aku. Aku hyung, aku yang telah meniduri Sungmin, aku yang telah mempermainkan Sungmin , aku..."

BRUKKK.

Badan Kyuhyun tersungkur di kelantai dengan darah mengalir dibibir nya.

Donghae yang barusaja memukul Kyuhyun itu dengan cepat menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun dan menatap namja yang sudah ia anggap dongsaeng sendiri itu dengan kilat marah.

"kau namja brengsek yang membuat Sungmin ku selalu menangis sepanjang malam itu? Kau yang mempermainkan gadis kecil ku.? "

BUG.

"ini untuk meninggalkan adik ku."

Bug

"ini untuk airmata adik ku."

"bug ini untuk Minhyun."

"paa... paaa..." minhyun berlari menuju arah Kyuhyun setelah lepas dari pelukan Eunhyuk yang berusaha menahan gadis itu untuk melihat kearah dua namja dewasa yang sedang berseteru itu.

" hiks... pii... keuman... pii.. appa.." gadi gembil itu memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang terkulai lemas di lantai.

"aku mencintai Sungmin hyung, aku menyesali semua yang terjadi dulu. Ijin kan aku membalas seua airmata Sungmin dan minhyun hyung, jebal. Jebal."

" tidak akan pernah." Donghae memacu langkah nya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk dilantai rumah sakit.

"kau pergilah keruang perawatan. Sungmin sudah tidak kejang lagi." Ucap Eunhyuk sebelum beranjak pergi menyusul Donghae."

"pa... hiks. Huwee..." Minhyun memeluk Kyuhyun erat dengan airmata yang menetes deras.

"shhh, sudah chagi sudah, appa tidak apa apa chagi. Shh shh." Kyuhyun membelai punggung putri nya sayang.

'aku akan menjaga kalian. Kau, dan putri kita Minhyun.'

**Tbc/end?**

Hola... maaf terlambat update. Wkkwkwkk...

Karena ada yang mau ini dipanjangin, oke akan saya panjangin, tapi menajdi 4 shoot aja ya.. jadi 3 shoot plus sequel nya. ok ok...

Maaf untuk cerita jelek saya yang amat snagat picisan. Maaf untuk typos nya.

Nannana sayang readers ^^.

Gomawo #bow


	3. Chapter 3

**I GIVE MY ALL TO YOU**

**Warn: KYUMIN/GS/M**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Park Seuri (OC).**

**Summary: " apa cinta perlu alasan?. Ya, aku mencintai nya karena satu alasan, dan alasan itu adalah, 'karena yang aku cintai adalah dirinya.' Dan apakah cinta itu perlu pengorbanan? Ya. Dan aku akan berkorban apapun dari diriku untuk nya. Karena aku mencintai nya. Dengan alasan, dan pengorbanan." **

**KYUMIN**

Sebuah tangan yang menggenggam kaleng soda terulur dihadapan seorang namja yang duduk dikursi panjang sebuah taman. Namja itu menatap tunangan nya dengan senyum kecil, amarah nya sedikit reda kala menatap senyum hangat sang tunangan.

Donghae menerima kaleng soda dingin yang diberikan sang kekasih dan langsung membuka kaleng tersebut. " Gomawo." Ujar Donghae pelan.

"ne." Gadis itu menyamankan posisi duduk nya disamping sang namja." Apa kau benar benar mengatakan hal itu, tadi? Ahh maksud ku, kau tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin, meski namja itu terlihat sungguh sungguh ingin bersama Sungmin?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada selembut mungkin agar Donghae tidak kembali tersulut emosi.

Donghae mengangkat bahu nya dengan helaan nafas panjang." Entah lah. Aku begitu ingin meremukan Kyuhyun tadi jika saja Minhyun tidak menghalangi."

"entahlah Hae-a, aku merasa bahwa Kyuhyun bersungguh sungguh ingin menebus kesalahn nya." Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan sedikit marah.

"kau membela bajingan itu, sekarang?" dengus Donghae.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil, tunangan nya ini kembali emosi. " anni, aku hanya membela seorang namja yang ingin menebus kesalahan nya dimasalalu, dan harus kau ingat Hae ah, Minnie sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, dia akan membencimu jika kau berbuat buruk pada Kyuhyun."

Tatapan Donghae melemah saat Eunhyuk menggumam kata Sungmin, adik kesayangan nya itu mungkin memang benar benar akan marah jika tahu apa yang dilakukan nya pada Kyuhyun tadi.

"kau tahu, yang dibutuhkan Sungmin adalah Kyuhyun, Minhyun pun pasti sangat membutuhkan figur appa, bukan?." lanjut Eunhyuk sembari membelai punggung Donghae.

"sekeras apapun aku marah dan meluapkan emosi ku, aku tetap akan kalah jika itu menyangkut Sungmin. Apalagi calon isteriku yang menyuruh, aku tidak akan bisa menolak." Donghae memluk tubuh Eunhyuk.

"mungkin besok, appa dan oemma tiba di Korea. Mereka langsung mengambil jam penerbangan pertama hari ini untuk menjenguk Sungmin. jika Kyuhyun memang bersungguh sungguh, maka ia harus bisa melewati appa dan mendapatkan restunya. Mungkin appa akan mudah memaafkan Kyuhyun karena bumonim Kyuhyun adalah sahabat appa, tapi jika menyangkut kesalahan Kyuhyun yang menyebabkan Sungmin menderita, aku tidak dapat menjamin itu."

**KYUMIN**

Kyuhyun sengaja menyewa satu kamar pasien tepat didepan kamar Sungmin, ia harus dirawat juga bukan? Lebam dan goresan di wajah nya harus diobati. Dan sekarang, seorang suster paruh baya sedang membersihkan luka Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tampak duduk tenang disofa..

Ekor mata Kyuhyun mengarah pada gadis gembil yang tertidur di kasur pasien, anak nya terlihat sangat lelah hingga tertidur saat kyuhun sedang diobati luka nya.

"gomawo." Ujar Kyuhyun pada suster paruh baya itu.

"ne, Kyuhyun sshi, kau bisa beristirahat sekarang. Mungkin kau bisa berbagi tempat tidur dengan putri mu yang sudah sangat pulas itu." lanjut suster itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduk nya dan berjalan mendekati Minhyun yang tertidur dengan pulasnya dikasur pasien.

"appa bertemu oemma dulu, ne." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari membelai lembut kepala sang anak dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat didahi putih Minhyun.

Dengan pelan, ayah muda itu meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju kamar Sungmin. Bunyi alat pendeteksi detak jantung menyapa gendang telinga Kyuhyun saat namja itu membuka pintu kamar Sungmin. Bau bauan obat menyapa indera penciuman nya. Kyuhyun berjalan pelan mendekati tempat tidur Sungmin. Air mata namja itu terjatuh begitu saja, Sungmin nya tergolek lemah dengan selang yang menancap di mulut nya dan perban yang melingkari kepalanya **(kaya jihyun di 49 days) **. kedua kaki Kyuhyun melemas, namja itu tejatuh dengan berlutut di sisi tempat tidur Sungmin.

"mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." Rapal Kyuhyun, sunggu penyesalan itu memang datang terlambat bagi Kyuhyun. Jika saja ia tidak terlalu terobsesi dengan Seuri maka hal ini tidak terjadi, jika saja ia tidak mabuk dan menyentuh Sungmin hal ini juga tidak akan terjadi, jika saja, jika saja...

Kyuhyun berdiri dari simpuhan nya, namja itu menarik sebuah kursi disisi kanan Sungmin dan duduk dikursi itu dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan kurus Sungmin.

"kau tahu, aku mencari mu dulu, tapi kau sungguh tidak mudah untuk dicari dan baru beberapa jam lalu alasan kenapa aku tidak dapat mencarimu terungkap, kau anak keluarga Lee yang disembunyikan dari publik. " Kyuhyun membelai tangan yang tertancap infus itu dengan begitu lembut.

"mianhae, aku baru bisa menemukan mu sekarang. Mianhae membuatmu seperti ini. tapi Sungmin ah, izinkan aku membalas semua salah ku selama ini. Saranghae, jeongmal. Didalam hati ku hanya ada dirimu dan Minhyun, anak kita. Kau harus sadar Sungmin ah hiks, Minhyun merindukan mu, dan aku pun sangat merindukan mu."

Kyuhyun menangis, meluapkan amarah nya pada dirinya sendiri.

**KYUMIN**

Pagi itu begitu indah Kyuhyun rasakan, putri nya sudah nampak segar dan cantik setelah mandi di kamar mandi yang ada didalam ruangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun sudah jauh terlihat segar dari sebelum nya, meski lebam masih menghiasi wajah nya. Kyuhyun tahu, ia harus tetap kuat disamping Minhyun. Terbukti, namja pucat itu kini tengah memangku sang putri yang sedang melamun menatap wajah oemma nya.

"appa, oema kapan bangun? Ini sudah pagi, appa." tanya Minhyun polos.

"oemma masih mengantuk sayang." Kyuhyun menatap iba pada Sungmin.'bangun lah, Ming.'lanjut nya dalam hati.

Cklek pintu itu terbuka, menampakan sepasang yeoja dan namja paruh baya dengan raut khawatir yang kentara. Sang yeoja paruh baya langsung berlari mendekati ranjang Sungmin, dan memeluk Sungmin erat, diikuti oleh namja paruh baya yang datang bersama nya.

"mianhae Minnie ah, oemma baru bisa datang." Ujar yeoja yang tak lain Leeteuk itu dengan mata yang amat basah.

Namja paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Lee Kangin itu membelai kepala putri nya lembut, pasangan suami isteri itu seakan tak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun dan minhyun, sampai namja paruh baya itu menemukan kesadaran nya.

"Kyuhyun shhi?"

Kyuhyun dengan sigap berdiri dan menurun kan Minhyun dari pangkuan nya, kemudian membungkukan badan sopan. " Anyeonghaseyo, ahjusshi."

"Amonie Bojie..." Minhyun serta merta berlari menubruk kaki kakek nenek nya.

"bagaimana bisa kau ada disini anak nakal.?" Tanya Kangin setelah meletakan Minhyun dalam gendongan nya, disambut kikikan geli dari sang cucu.

Namja paruh baya itu sangat merindukan cucu semata wayang nya dan putrinya karena 2 minggu ini harus meninggalkan mereka karena urusan bisnis di Roma yang tidak dapat diwalikan ke Donghae.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang dan mengeluarkan nya kasar, apapun yang terjadi jujur adalah yang terbaik, dan Kyuhyun memilih untuk jujur kepada orang tua Sungmin, seperti ia jujur terhadap Donghae tadi malam, tidak perduli bahwa nantinya luka lebam diwajah nya akan bertambah atau bahkan ia akan pingsan sekalipun ketika dihajar Kangin.

"ahjuma, ahjusshi, sebenar nyaaku disini untuk meminta restu kalian, mungkin kalian bertanya tanya tentang siapa namja brengsek yang telah membuat putri anda menderita begitu besar. Namja brengsek itu aku. Dan aku mohon, ijin kan aku untuk membenahi semua yang telah ku rusak dulu." Kyuhyun bersimpuh dengan wajah yang benar benar serius.

Wajah tambun Kangin memerah, dengan cepat diturun kan nya sang cucu dari gendongan nya dan berjalan cepat menuju Kyuhyun, namja paruh baya itu mencengkeram erat kerah kemeja biru tua Kyuhyun hingga buku jarinya memutih, gigi namja itu bergemelatuk menahan amarah.

Putri nya yang sengaja ia lindungi dengan menyembunyikan nya dari publik dirusak oleh namja ingusan didepan nya, meski bumonim Kyuhyun adalah sahabat nya, namun jika itu menyangkut kesedihan sang putri, Kangin akan menghapus persahabatan itu.

Tangan Kangin sudah terkepal akan menurunkan tinju nya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah tampak pasrah itu, namun urung, saat Leeteuk menyentuh tangan nya yang mengepal. Kangin menatap isterinya dengan pandangan yang memerah. Leeteuk tersenyum begitu manis.

"aku merestuimu, nak. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak merestuimu, kalau Sungmin ku telah menunggu mu begitu lama untuk datang." Ujar Leeteuk kalem.

Kyuhyun dan Kangin menatap Leeteuk heran.

Leeteuk menarik Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. Kangin sudah dapat menahan emosinya, namja paruhbaya itu menunggu sang isteri untuk menjelaskan semua nya.

Kyuhyun duduk dihadapan Leeteuk dan Kangin. Kangin tampak mengalihkan emosinya dengan bergurau kecil dengan Minhyun yang ada dipangkuan nya.

"aku mengetahui semua nya, Kyu. Mengetahui bagaimana Sungmin mencintaimu, bagaimana kau tidak pernah melihat Sungmin sebagai wanita. Sungmin yang menceritakan pada ku semuanya, tanpa terkecuali. Aku marah terhadap gadis itu karena tidak mau menyuruhmu untuk bertanggung jawab, namun, dengan alasan gila nya aku menyetujui untuk menerima keputusan nya menjadi single mom bagi Minhyun, cucuku. Sungmin berkata bahwa '**jika sudah waktunya maka dia akn datang oemma.'**, begitu percayanya dia pada nasib baik Tuhan, dan sekarang nasib berpihak pada Sungmin kami, dan aku yakin, kau lah yang Sungmin mau. Hanya aku dan Minhyunie yang mengetahui semua tentang mu, Kyu. Sungmin begitu mencintai mu." Tutur Leeteuk dengan mata yang sudah berair.

Disammping Leeteuk, Kangin terlihat meresapi setiap butir kata yang Leeteuk ucap. Hatinya sangat enggan untuk menerima Kyuhyun yang telah begitu brengsek pada putrinya, namun hati kecil nya menerima Kyuhyun untuk berubah, karena Sungmin pasti akan marah padanya jika ia tetap menolak Kyuhyun.

"kau harus menjadi namja yang bertanggung jawab, dan kuat untuk putriku, jika tidak, maka kau benar benar akan ku buat lumpuh didepan mata ku." ujar Kangin serius.

Kyuhyun tersenyum haru." Ne, aku akan menjadi namja yang bertanggung jawab dan kuat untuk melindungi Sungmin dan Minhyun." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, itukah alasan kenapa Minhyun memanggilnya appa saat pertama kali bertemu dengan nya kemarin?.

"tapi jujur, aku tidak memaksamu untuk bertanggung jawab pada Sungmin Kyu, kau tahu, Sungmin sekarang sedang koma dan kita tidak tahu, kapan dia akan bangun dari komanya. Kau mungkin bisa mendapat yeoja yang lebih baik diluar sana." Ujar Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menggeleng." **Sepanjang waktu yang telah digunakan Sungmin untuk menungguku, akan kutebus, dengan menunggu nya kembali. Menunggu Sungmin ku bangun."** Ujar Kyuhyun dengan begitu banyak kesungguhan dimatanya.

Dibalik pintu itu, berdiri namja penyuka ikan yang memeluk pinggang yeoja pirang dengan senyum haru nya.

"ternyata oemma sudah mengetahui ini dari awal. Mungkin Kyuhyun memang sudah ditakdir kan untuk Sungmin." ujar Donghae lembut.

"ne, kita tinggal berdoa saja supaya semuanya berjalan dengan Anugerah Tuhan, hae."

**KYUMIN**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, kini sudah 1 minggu setelah Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Sungmin. Bumonim Sungmin dan Donghae telah benar benar merestui Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur atas itu. kini namja tampan itu tengah menghabiskan weekend nya dengan merawat Sungmin dirumah sakit, tentunya dengan ditemani putri kecil nya yang semakin cerewet ini.

Cklekk

Pintu itu terbuka, seorang dokter muda nan tampan dengan dimple menawan tersenyum manis kepada Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang memangku Minhyun.

"permisi, nyonya Lee waktunya untuk diperiksa. " ujar namja itu yang tak lain adalah dokter pribadi Sungmin.

"ne." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Di Internasional hospital ini yang mengetahui tentang Sungmin hanya Siwon selaku sang dokter dan 2 perawat kawakan yang khusus diperintah oleh Kangin merawat sang putri.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat Siwon yang sedang mengecek kesehatan Sungmin. Mata tajam Kyuhyun seakan ingin keluar saat melihat Siwon membelai kening Sungmin, entahlah, Kyuhyun merasakan obsesi nya terhadap Sungmin yang terasa berkali kali lipat daripada obsesi nya dengan Seuri.

"tidak usah cemburu, tuan Cho. Kau selalu memasang wajah seperti itu saat aku memeriksa Sungmin," Kekeh Siwon saat menyadari mata pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu melotot tajam."aku sudah mempunyai isteri dan putra." Lanjut Siwon dengan senyum berdimple nya.

Kyuhyun melongo sesaat sebelum tersenyum kaku.

"bahkan putraku lebih tua daripada Minhyunie." Ujar Siwon sembari membelai kepala Minhyun yang tengah asyik memainkan kerah Kyuhyun.

"kau terlihat masih sangat muda untuk menjadi seorang appa, Choi uisa." Kekeh Kyuhyun.

"yeah, mungkin bukan Cuma aku, kau pun sama. Kita appa muda bagi anak anak kita." Ujar Siwon sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap kearah minhyun yang sudah terlelap dipangkuan nya. gadis mungil ini sangat hobi tidur. Dengan pelan, Kyuhyun meletakan sang putri ditempat tidur kecil yang Kyuhyun siapkan disamping ranjang Sungmin.

Setelah meletakan sang putri, Kyuhyun kembali pada posisinya disisikanan Sungmin dnegan sebuah ember air hangat kecil yang ia bawa. Harin sudah sore, dan saat nya untuk membasuh tubuh Sungmin.

Dengan pelan, Kyuhyun membuka kancing atas piama rumah sakit Sungmin, disekanya pelan pelan kulit rapuh Sungmin dengan mendengung kan lagu lagu lembut. Kain basah yang hangat itu Kyuhyun basuh kan menelusuri setiap inci kulit Sungmin yang diperbolehkan untuk dibasuh.

"bangunlah, temui aku dan maki aku sebanyak yang kau mau, Ming." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

**KYUMIN**

Pagi telah datang begitu cepat, pagi ini adalah awal musim semi, Kyuhyun dengan kemeja birutua nya berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan senyum yang merekah dibibirnya. Rasa yang teramat lega Kyuhyun rasakan saat tadi malam ia mebawa Minhyun untuk menemui bumonim nya. seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan dengan Donghae dan bumonim Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga berucap semua dengan jujur terhadap orang tuanya, dan orang tua nya merestui apapun yang dipilih oleh Kyuhyun, termasuk selalu mendampingi Sungmin yang tengah koma, meski pada awalnya Hangeng sangat marah dengan Kyuhyun, namun kemarahan itu musnah tatkala Hangeng menatap wajah cantik cucunya.

Kyuhyun merasa lengkap karena memiliki Sungmin, Minhyun dan seluruh masalah yang sudah terselesaikan ini semakin membuat appa muda itu berbungah, tinggal menunggu sang calon isteri siuman, maka Kyuhyun benar benar akan merubah marga Lee pada minhyun menjadi Cho. Dan yang terpenting, sesuai rencananya ia akan memperkenal kan Sungmin sebagai isterinya sekaligus putri Lee Kangin. Kangin pun sudah sangat setuju dengan usulan Kyuhyun, memang pada dasarnya Kangin akan menguak Sungmin didepan publik, saat gadis itu sudah menikah dan memiliki seseorang untuk menjaga nya.

Tangan Kyuhyun semakin erat menggenggam bunga mawar pink yang diikat dengan begitu cantik dengan pita pink yang melingkarinya. Seperti rutinitas nya setiap hari, namja Cho itu selalu membelikan Sungmin bunga agar ruangan Sungmin menjadi indah dan harum, Kyuhyun sangat tahu bahwa Sungmin sangat menyukai bunga mawah pink.

Langkah berderit dari sepatu hitam Kyuhyun terhenti saat menatap beberapa orang yang duduk didepan ruang Sungmin dengan wajah tegang nya. hati Kyuhyun seakan menjerit, dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari mendekati Donghae Kangin Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk yang berdiri gusar didepan ruangan Sungmin.

"wae ire.?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit keras.

Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun dan menepuk pundak sahabat nya itu. " kita hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik Kyu, Sungmin mulai melemah sejak 1 jam yang lalu." Kata Donghae dengan airmata yang mengalir.

Kepala Kyuhyun seakan dihantam gondam, dunia yang ia injak seakan runtuh, Sungmin nya kemarin mengalami kemajuan kata Choi uisa namun sekarang Sungmin nya melemah?

"Sungmin hiks." Leeteuk bergumam dengan isakan nya, yeoja paruh baya itu tampak menenangkan dirinya sendiri didalam pelukan snag suami.

Kyuhyun menatap datar semua orang yang tengah menangis itu. Dengan pasti dilepaskanya tangan Donghae yang ada dibahu nya. Namja pucat itu berjalan pelan dnegan masih membawa mawar pink ditangan nya.

Dengan lemah Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangan Sungmin, disana terlihat Siwon dan 2 orang suster yang mengerumuni Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kaget. Namun tak lama kemudian Siwon melepas masker dokternya dan menatap Kyuhyun sedih, bunyi panjang pendeteksi detak jantung memekakan telinga Kyuhyun, bunyi itu seperti bunyi neraka yang membakar Kyuhyun, airmata namja itu mengalir deras.

Kyuhyun memeluk badan Sungmin yang masih terasa hangat itu dengan air mata yang tak dapat berhenti.

"bangunlah, Sungmin ah. Aku bilang bangun. Kau tega meninggalkan Minhyun dan aku? Sungmin ah, bangun... sungminn ahh... jebal bangun lah." Tangan Kyuhyun menggerakgerakan badan lemah Sungmin tanpa memperdulikan cekalan tangan Donghae yang berusaha melepaskan Kyuhyun dari tubuh Sungmin.

"AKU AKAN MARAH PADAMU JIKA KAU TAK BANGUN... Sungmin AH... JEBAL."

"SARANGHAE, JEONGMAL SARANGHAE. JIKA HIDUP KU BERJALAN TANPAMU, MAKA MATI PUN BERSAMAMU TERASA LEBIH BAIK.."

Tittt titt tiitttt..

Dan Tuhan pun tak tuli, Tuhan pun tak pergi, dengan keputusan Maha agung-Nya, jantung yeoja itu berdetak, darah yeoja itu mengalir. Cinta yang suci akan selalu menang, Tuhan benar benar adil, kini benang keberuntungan membelai kehidupan gadis berhati putih itu. bukan hanya jantung yang berdetak atau darah yang mengalir, mata selembut foxy itu bahkan telah membuka.

"oh Tuhan... Terima kasih Tuhan." Seru Siwon saat mendapati pasien nya yang baru saja akan ia vonis telah tiada, namun sekarang sudah kembali dengan kesadaran nya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah nya saat mendengar seruan Siwon, betapa kaget nya namja pucat itu, Sungmin nya telah kembali dengan mata yang terbuka dan menatap nya lembut.

"oh Tuhan, saranghae, saranghae, jeongmal." Ujar Kyuhyun berkali kali sembari mencium kening Sungmin berkali kali.

**KYUMIN**

Gadis itu membuka mata nya pelan, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dalam matanya. Gadis itu mengernyit, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, dan badan nya terasa sangat lelah. Ia merasa baru saja berjalan jauh, seperti sedang tersesat disuatu tempat. Sendirian dan kesepian, sampai ia hampir menyerah untuk menemukan jalan pulang, hingga suara itu datang

_**AKU AKAN MARAH PADAMU JIKA KAU TAK BANGUN... Sungmin AH... JEBAL.**_

_**SARANGHAE, JEONGMAL SARANGHAE. JIKA HIDUP KU BERJALAN TANPAMU, MAKA MATI PUN BERSAMAMU TERASA LEBIH BAIK**_

_**bangunlah, Sungmin ah. Aku bilang bangun. Kau tega meninggalkan Minhyun dan aku? Sungmin ah, bangun... sungminn ahh... jebal bangun lah**_

awal nya Sungmin merasa bingun, suara itu begitu keras terdengar oleh nya, namun hanya suara saja, Sungmin mencoba berlari dan terus berlari, hingga seorang nenek tua dengan wajah bijaksana mengantarkan Sungmin pada sebuah pintu berwarna putih, sebelum Sungmin membuka pintu itu, sang nenek berkata

"**dan Tuhan pun adil, kebahagian bukan hanya janji Tuhan, tapi sebuah kenyataan." **

" kau sudah bangun, sayang. Oh syukurlah." Desah seorang namja pucat yang duduk disisi kanan Sungmin. dengan pelan Sungmin menolehkan wajah nya dan menemukan wajah tampan seorang namja yang sangat amat ia cintai, namja itu tengah menatap nya dengan haru dan penuh cinta. Entah lah Sungmin merasa ini masih mimpi.

"ini bukan mimpi sayang. Aku disini, bersama mu." ucap Kyuhyun seakan tahu apa yang Sungmin pikirkan.

"aa.. aa" Sungmin mengernyit saat suaranya sangat susah untuk keluar.

"uisanim baru saja melepas selang dimulutmu, kau jangan banyak bicara dulu, ne. Aku akan menelfon oemma appa hae hyung dan tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil Siwon dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak menuju nakas dan menekan tombol hijau khusus untuk memanggil dokter.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatap nya dengan pandangan terharu.

'Tuhan apakah ini mimpi. Jika ini mimpi, bolehkah aku tetap tertidur saja' gumam Sungmin dari dalam hati.

"wahh, nona Lee ternyata sudah bangun."

Sungmin menatap seoranng namja tampan dengan dimple smile yang mendekatinya dan menyentuh pergelangan tangan nya. " kau sudah mulai sehat, mungkin beberapa hari lagi kau akan bisa bicara, meski sedikit sakit pada awal nya." terang Siwon.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil seakan sedang mengucapkan terimakasih pada Siwon.

"kau tahu, namja itu seperti orang gila saat kau baru sadar namun kembali pingsan dan tertidur selama 5 hari. Bahkan aku jamin dia hanya mandi 2 kali selama 5 hari ini." kekeh Siwon saat memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit berantakan.

Yeah, memang semua yang diucapkan Siwon adalah benar, Kyuhyun sempat kesetanan saat melihat Sungmin bangun dan pingsan kembali, namun setelah Siwon menjelaskan jika orang yang baru sadar dari koma sangat wajar untuk pinngsan kembali setelah kesadaran nya , apalagi jiwa Sungmin sempat pergi sesaat namun kembali lagi.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantaakan dengan lembut. Kyuhyun yang merasa Sungmin tengah melihat nya itu menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal dengan senyum kaku. Dia hanya mandi 3 kali dalam 5 hari ini. meski begitu ketampanan Kyuhyun tak berkurang barang sedikit pun, hanya saja mungkin namja itu harus bercukur karena bulu adam di janggut nya sudah mulai tumbuh.

**KYUMIN**

Sungmin memegang erat pegangan untuk terapi berjalan nya, alat itu memanjang sebatas 2 meter dan Sungmin harus berjalan diatas alat itu dengan berpegangan pada pegangan nya. keringat meluncur di pelipis gadis itu, lelah , ia sangat lelah. Namun ini sudah 3 minggu sejak ia sadar dan ia belum bisa berjalan dengan benar hingga sekarang. Setelah semua nya yang terjadi, semua cerita Kyuhyun tentang bagaimana dia bisa menemukan Sungmin dan hingga sekarang mencintai Sungmin begitu dalam membuat Sungmin bahagia luar biasa.

Sungmin memejam kan mata erat saat saat lelah itu begitu kian menusuk. Sesi terapinya telah selesai 1 jam yang lalu namun ia masih bertahan disana, mencoba berjalan. Sinar matahari sore menyinari Sungmin dari celah jendela besar diruang terapi.

Sebenar nya ada hal yang benar benar memacu semangat Sungmin untuk dapat berjalan kembali, hanya satu hal. Yaitu menikah dengan Kyuhyun, berjalan dialtar bersanding dengan Kyuhyun dan Minhyun. Hanya itu. sebenar nya Kyuhyun bumonim nya dan bumonim Kyuhyun tidak keberatan jika Sungmin harus menggunakan kursi roda, namun salahkah Sungmin jika ia ingin menjadi pengantin wanita yang sempurna untuk Kyuhyun?.

Mata Sungmin begitu fokus menatap kaki nya yang bergerak pelan. Ia terlalu fokus hingga tak menyadari seorang namja tampan tengah memperhatikan nya di balik pintu dengan raut sedih.

'sedikit lagi sedikit lagi' gumam Sungmin saat hampir mencapai ujung.

Namun...

Brukk.

"arhhh." Ringis Sungmin, bersamaan dengan datang nya sebuah seruan seorang namja.

"omo... Sungmin ah." Namja itu mengangkat tubuh Sungmin yang terduduk dilantai dengan tangan kokoh nya menuju kursi roda.

"Kyu..." lirih Sungmin.

"latihan mu sudah selesai kan?, aku mencarimu dikamar tapi kau tidak ada." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil berlutut didepan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lama.

"mianhae." cicit Sungmin sembari menunduk.

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin pelan. "heyy gwenchana, sayang."

"MinHyunn dimana." Tanya Sungmin.

"kau tahu, anak kita sangat senang menganggu haraboji nya, dan yeahhh , Minhyun sedang mengganggu pertandingan catur Donghae dan Aboji di kamar mu." Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil saat mengingat tingkah Minhyun tadi saat bosan menunggu Sungmin terapi, gadis manis itu menganggu sang haraboji yang tengah fokus bermain catur dengan Donghae, dan hasil nya tentu saja Donghae yang menang.

Sungmin terkekeh juga, Minhyun mewarisi sifat jahil appa nya.

"baiklah, jika terapimu dengan suster sudah selesai. Kini kau harus diterapi oleh ku."

Kyuhyun mendorong kursi roda Sungmin meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**KYUMIN**

"untuk apa kita kesini, Kyu. Minhyun akan mencari kita jika kita tidak kembali kekamar." Tanya Sungmin saat menyadari dirinya dan Kyuhyun tengah berada di atap rumah sakit, tempat yang begitu tenang dengan semilir angin malam yang menyapa dan cahaya temaram lampu kecil yang menyinari dengan begitu minim tempat seluas itu

Tanpa menjawab Kyuhyun berdiri didepan Sungmin dan mengangkat tubuh gadis itu. Sebelum nya, namja itu juga melepaskan sepatu kerja nya sekaligus kaos kakinya. Jadilah namja pucat itu bertelanjang kaki.

"Kyu. A apa yang kau lakukan." Tanya Sungmin gugup.

Tubuh Sungmin berdiri didepan Kyuhyun dengan badan yang merapat erat pada tubuh tegap Kyuhyun. tangan Kyuhyun memeluk posesif pinggang Sungmin agar tidak jatuh.

"mengajarimu berjalan agar kita cepat ,menikah." Kyuhyun mengerling nakal.

Wajah Sungmin tak diragukan lagi, sangat merah seperti tomat, Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun tidak melihat wajah merah nya. Sungmin baru menyadari kalau Kyuhyun bukan cuman jahil, namun juga sangat pervert.

"kenapa pipimu merah sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum geli.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan garang yang terkesan imut . Ternyata ditempat yang sangat minim cahaya ini mata elang Kyuhyun begitu tajam dan terbukti, namja Cho itu menangkap basah wajah nya yang merah." jangan menggodaku tuan Cho."

"baiklah nyonya Cho, kita harus belajar berjalan sebelum malam semakin larut,, oke."

Sungmin mengangguk patuh.

"injakan kaki mu di kaki ku Ming." Kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengikuti instruksi Kyuhyun, dengan pelan, gadis itu menginjakan kaki kirinya di atas kaki kanan Kyuhyun, kaki kanan nya diatas kaki kiri Kyuhyun. mereka sangat rapat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berdansa dibawah sinar temaram lampu atap.

"ikuti langkah kaki ku, kita akan berjalan bersama, seperti sedang berdansa."

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin lebih erat, sedang kan Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun lebih erat juga. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun menggerakaan kakinya, ia berjalan dengan kaki Sungmin diatas kakinya, berjalan kedepan terus kedepan. Sungmin mulai nyaman, otot kaki Kyuhyun seakan mengajarinya secara nyata untuk bisa mengontrol otot nya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menunduk menatap wajah Sungmin yang begitu cantik itu. calon isterinya itu memang sangat cantik, Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur karena dapat memiliki Sungmin, bahkan ia mendapat bonus kecil dari Tuhan yang sangat indah, yaitu Minhyun, putri kecil nya.

"lepaskan kaki mu." titah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung." Aku belum bisa berjalan tanpa pegangan Kyu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng." Kau pasti bisa, sayang."

Dengan ragu, Sungmin menurunkan kaki nya dari atas kaki Kyuhyun, namun gadis itu masih berpegang erat di leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangan nya dalam pinggang Sungmin dan melepas lingkarang tangan Sungmin di leher nya. jadilah sekarang Sungmin berdiri tegap di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..." Sungmin terlihat begitu gugup.

Kyuhyun melangkah mundur, sejauh 2 meter, namja itu berdiri sangat dekat dengan pagar pembatas dan merentangkan tangan nya menghadap Sungmin.

"datang lah padaku, peluk aku dan kita akan bersama selama nya." kata Kyuhyun dengan sungguh sungguh. " hanya ada Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Sungmin, dan Cho Minhyun." Lanjut nya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan ragu, namun pelan tapi pasti gadis itu mulai mengangkat kaki nya, melangkah pelan menuju Kyuhyun. Amat sangat pelan. Mata nya tak lepas dari langkah nya. Sungguh Sungmin sedang diliputi takut, tempat ini sangat temaram, bagaimana kalau dia tersandung dan jatuh lagi?.

"lihat aku, dan tatap mata ku Ming." Ujar Kyuhyun saat menatap Sungmin yang terfokus pada langkah nya sendiri.

Sungmin mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatap nya dengan senyuman yang begitu tampan, meski di tempat yang setemaram ini. Seperti sebuah mantera, gadis itu berjalan dan terus berjalan. Jika diamati, cara jalan Sungmin lebih cepat dari sebelum nya.

Semakin dekat tubuh Sungmin pada tangan Kyuhyun yang siap untuk mendekap. Dan...

Hup...

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, airmata bahagia nya menetes . "aku bisa melakukan nya Kyu, aku berjalan, tanpa bantuan apapun. Aku berjalan Kyu..." seru nya dengan nada yang begitu bahagia.

"ne sayang, kau berhasil." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut rambut halus Sungmin.

Sungmin melonggarkan pelukan nya dileher Kyuhyun dan menatap calon suaminya itu dengan senyum manis. "gomawo Kyu, gomawo telah datang padaku."

"bagaimana aku tidak datang jika kau selalu ada dibenak ku, dipikiran ku. Dan aku akan menjadi pendosa jika tidak datang padamu, pada wanita yang sangat kucintai yang mampu menjaga cinta nya untuk ku selama ini, meski aku masih begitu bodoh dengan dunia ku sendiri. Terimakasih untuk mau menunggu namja bodoh seperti ku. Dan terimakasih pula untuk mau menjadi ibu dari Minhyun, menjadi wanita yang luar biasa bagi putri ku. Saranghae."

"nado, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibir nya pada bibir bershape M Sungmin, kedua nya kompak menutup mata mereka. Dan bibir itu menempel sempurna, ditemani angin malam yang menyapa lembut. Mereka berbagi kebahagiaan dan cinta disetiap sentuhan bibir mereka, disetiap inchi tubuh mereka yang seakan menempel menyatu.

Kyuhyun terus memperdalam ciuman nya, lumatan lumatan kecil hingga menimbulkan kecapan yang sungguh romantis. Entah berapa lama, kedua bibir itu saling mamagut.

"kau sangat cantik sayang." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah melepas ciuman nya. dapat Kyuhyun lihat dibawah sinar lampu temaram, wajah sang yeoja yang mmerah dengan bibir yang sedikit bengkak akibat perbuatan nya.

"jangan menggombal, tuan Cho." Seru Sungmin sedikit kesal. Ia tahu bahwa muka nya pasti semerah tomat sekarang.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lama kemudian mencium kening gadis itu dengan penuh perasaan. "lihat lah dibawah sana." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..." lirih nya. saat ia menundukan kepalanya dan menatap hamparan lampu taman yang begitu menarik perhatian nya.

Gadis itu menggeleng tak percaya, airmata haru nya menetes. Dibawah sama, tepat ditaman rumah sakit itu terjajar lampu lampu kecil terang yang berjejer membentuk sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuat semua yeoja melayang kelangit sab tujuh **"Cho Sungmin, be mine?".**

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan nya dari gandengan Sungmin, lalu namja itu menepuk tangan nya tiga kali.

Prok prok prok

Klappppp...

Sinar lampu yang begitu terang menggantikan sinar lampu atap yang temaram, empat pilar lampu yang biasanya terdapat di lapangan sepak bola telah berjajar di setiap sudut atap itu. Mata Sungmin menyipit menyesuaikan penglihatan nya.

Kembali, Sungmin dibuat terperangah saat tempat itu benar benar terang benderang ia baru menyadari, di sisi kanan nya terdapat kain putih yang di rentangkan dengan bantuan 2 pilar, kain putih itu berukuran kira kira 3x1.5 meter dengan ribuan kelopak mawar merah yang menempeli kain tersebut, dan ratusan kelopak mawar pink yang sengaja tersusun di dalam ribuan kelopak mawar merah, barisan mawar pink yang menempel membentuk sebuah tulisasn yang membuan seorang Lee Sungmin semakin menangis haru. **'WILL YOU MARRY ME?'**

cklekkkk

Pintu atap itu terbuka. Sungmin menatap pintu yang terbuka tersebut dengan was was, siapa tahu, Kyuhyun belum izin dengan rumah sakit dan akhir nya mereka dimarahi oleh security. Namun itu semua salah, seorang yeoja gembil yang lucu berlari dengan balon balon yang ada di tangan nya, gadis itu berlari mendekati Sungmin.

"oemma... appa..." serunya dengan senang. Gadis imut itu memeluk kedua kaki orang tua nya.

" chagi..." gumam Sungmin sembari membelai kepala sang putri.

Ternyata tamu Sungmin bukan hanya Minhyun, 9 orang lain nya muncul dari pintu tersebut, 9 orang itu Sungmin ketahui adalah, kedua orang tua nya, kedua orang tua Kyuhyun, oppa nya dan tunangan nya dan Siwon beserta isteri nya kibum dan putra nya, Kiwon. 9 orang tersebut mendekati Sungmin dengan tangan masing masing yang membawa mawar pink.

Sungmin kembali dibanjiri airmata saat Kyuhyun berlutut dihadapan nya dengan sebuah kotak belundru berwarna biru tua yang sengaja Kyuhyun buka untuk menampilkan sepasang cincin indah berwarna putih.

"mungkin jika aku berucap terimakasih dan maaf seribu kalipun tak akan menebus semua yang telah kau lakukan untuk ku, hanya dengan ini aku bisa membayar satu persen dari seluruh dosa ku padamu, membayar sedikit dari ribuan waktu mu untuk menunggu ku. aku, namja bodoh ini berjanji kan selalu disisimu, disamping mu, bersama mu, menjaga mu, mengasihimu, dan mencintaimu. So, WILL YOU MARRY ME?" tegas Kyuhyun tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun.

Sungmin mengangguk beberapa kali dengan tetap menangis haru.

"ne, aku mau Kyu, aku mau menikah dengan namja bodoh yang telah kunanti dan namja bodoh itu adalah hidup ku." jawab Sungmin lantang.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari simpuhan nya dengan pelan, namja itu melepas cincin dari beludru itu dan menautkan nya di jari manis Sungmin, begitupun sebalik nya, Sungmin pun menautkan cicin putih itu dijari Kyuhyun. selanjut nya hanya pelukan hangat yang mereka lakukan.

"oemma, appa... Minhyun ikut." Celoteh seorang gadis mungil yang sudah mengerucut kan bibir nya sambil menarik narik celana sang appa.

Kyuhyun pun melepas pelukan nya dan menggendong putrinya tersebut, kemudian kembali berpelukan bersama Sungmin.

Semua orang yang berada disana, menyaksikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum bahagia, bahkan ada dua yeoja paruh baya yang disinyalir adalah oemma Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang menangis haru dipelukan suami mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap semua orang yang ada disana dengan penuh terimakasih. Semua memang sudah ia rencanakan, ia akan tetap melamar Sungmin saat ini juga, ia tidak perduli bahwa nanti Sungmin akan memakai kursi roda di pernikahan mereka atau tidak, yang Kyuhyun ingin bukan kesempurnaan Sungmin, namun kesederhanaan gadis itu dalam mencintai nya, ketulusan gadis itu, dan kesetiaan gadis iu, namun Kyuhyun tidak menyangka bahwa Sungmin bisa berjalan begitu baik saat ia mengajarinya, rasa sesal menyulut hati Kyuhyun, seharus nya sejak awal ia lah yang menterapi Sungmin, dengan ciuman dan injakan kaki, hahahah.

Kyuhyun dengan otak nya yang brilian memohon kerjasama semua orang untuk mengadakan lamaran ini, ia meminta Siwon untuk mengerahkan semua security dan pegawai rumah sakit untuk membereskan atap dan menyulap semua nya menjadi sangat indah dengan dekorasi taman dibantu oleh Eunhyuk dan kain putih bertabur kelopak bunga yang dipesan oleh oemma Kyuhyun dan oemma Sungmin.

"saranghae, jeongmal saranghae." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh keseriusan.

"nado saranghae, yongwonhi..." balas Sungmin dengan senyum manis nya.

"**dan Tuhan pun adil, kebahagian bukan hanya janji Tuhan, tapi sebuah kenyataan."**

_**Aku mencintaimu dengan alasan, yaitu karena yang kucintai adalah dirimu. **_

_**(Kyuhyun)**_

_**Semua waktuku tak akan sia sia jika yang kutunggu adalah dirimu, karena cintaku tulus padamu, dan ketulusan cintaku akan membawamu kembali pada ku.**_

_**(Sungmin)**_

**END**

HOLLA.. akhir nya first 3shoot end juga...

Maaf kalo gag romantis sama sekali dan gag ada feel nya. ini lah saya, usaha saya ya segini, tapi saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi,

Terimakasih buat yang review, maaf gabisa balasin atu atu, tapi saya tetap baca review kalian kok, dengan komen yang lucu lucu, kalian penyemangat saya untuk tetap menulis.

Nantikan sequel nya di next chap ya...!

Appi tuh sebuatan dari Minhyun karena dia mau memanggil appa tapi appa nya kan Kyuhyun, jadi Donghae dipanggil appi aja. Wkkwkwk.. maafin ne karena bikin bingung.:)

Gomawo...

Nananawrite #bow


	4. Chapter 4

**I GIVE MY ALL TO YOU**

**Warn: KYUMIN/GS/M**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Park Seuri (OC).**

**Summary: " apa cinta perlu alasan?. Ya, aku mencintai nya karena satu alasan, dan alasan itu adalah, 'karena yang aku cintai adalah dirinya.' Dan apakah cinta itu perlu pengorbanan? Ya. Dan aku akan berkorban apapun dari diriku untuk nya. Karena aku mencintai nya. Dengan alasan, dan pengorbanan." **

**Warn" NC inside**

**KYUMIN**

Sungmin menerenung di balkon sebuah kamar bernuansa cokelat. Balkon itu meberikan Sungmin keindahan surgawi lewat pemandangan pulau di okinawa, Jepang. Gadis itu menutup mata nya menikmati angin senja yang begitu lembut membelai wajah ayu nya.

Semua terasa mimpi, beberapa jam lalu ia telah resmi menjadi nyonnya Cho dan Lee secara bersamaan bagaimana tidak. Sang appa dan suami nya, Cho Kyuhyun telah menyiapkan semua dengan begitu indah , bahkan Sungmin pun tidak sampai hati membayangkan keindahan nya.

**Flashback.**

Sungmin merasakan jantung nya bergetar dengan begitu cepat saat dengan pelan sang appa menggandeng tangan nya lembut, menyusuri altar, mendekat pada namja berjas putih yang begitu tampan dengan tatanan rambut kecokelatan yang begitu rapi walau sedikit ikal. Beberapa kali Sungmin meneguk ludah nya demi mengurangi kegugupan nya. meskipun yang datang di acara pemberkatan pernikahan nya hanya keluarga dekat saja namun Sungmin tetaplah merasakan gugup yang begitu berarti.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli saat menerima tangan berbalut sarung tangan putih itu, tangan Sungmin begitu dingin dan lembab, sarat akan kegugupan yang begitu kentara. Gereja tempat mereka melakukan pemberkatan sangat dijaga ketat oleh penjaga dari keluarga Lee dan keluarga Cho. Kedua keluarga terpandang itu akan mengadakan pernikahan sederhana untuk anak mereka. Berita itu sungguh marak dibincang kan, karena beberapa hari lalu dirumah sakit internasional Seoul keluarga Lee dengan lantang mengundang semua media untuk mengadakan konferensi pers mengenai putri mereka, mengenai kejelasan yang ada. Dan sekarang mata dunia terarah pada putri cantik keluarga Lee yang baru dikenalkan. Bahkan sampai detik ini berita tentang putri keluarga Lee telah meluncur kepermukaan, begitupun tentang cucuk keluarga Lee, yang beredar hanya kabar yang kurang mengenakan mengenai cucu keluarga Lee yang lahir tanpa appa, namun dengan tangan tangan kepercayaan keluarga Lee dan keluarga Cho, berita itu musnah sebelum semakin marak beredar. Entahlah, mungkin karena kedua keluarga tersebut sangat besar berpengaruh dalam perekonoian korea.

Sungmin rasanya ingin pingsan saat Kyuhyun membuka penutup kepalanya, segera setelah pendeta memperbolehkan Kyuhyun untuk mencium isterinya.

"kau sungguh cantik sayang." Gumam Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang begitu rendah, namja itu menyeringai sesaat sebelum meraup bibir Sungmin, bibir yang berpoles lipstik tipis berwarna merah lembut. Kyuhyun menarik bdak Sungmin agar lebih mendekat pada tubuh nya, kedua manusia itu tampak menempel erat dengan tangan Kyuhyun memeluk posesif pinggang Sungmin, sedang kan Sungmin hanya dapat meremas kerah Kyuhyun demi melampiaskan kegugupan nya yang masih terasa.

"saranghae." Gumam Kyuhyun sebelum kembali menempelkan dan melumat bibir itu.

Seluruh tamu menyaksikan adegan itu dengan senyum haru, berbeda dengan namja ikan itu yang memasang wajah jutek nya." ya.. bisa bisa nya mereka berciuman sampai 2 kali dengan durasi lebih dari 5 menit. Dasar..." gerutu Donghae.

Eunhyuk yang sedang memangku Minhyun menatap sang tunangan dengan senyum geli." Kau iri eoh?"

"anni, kenapa aku harus iri, aku bisa saja melakukan hal yang lebih dari pada ciuman sekarang bersamamu disini." Donghae mendekatkan bibir nya ke bibir Eunhyuk, bibir kedua nya sudah akan menempel sebelum suara celoteh yeoja mungil dipangkuan Eunhyuk menginterupsi.

"Pi,Mi.. oemma, appa sedang melakukan apa?" tanya nya polos.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk berubah menjadi pucat pasi, dalam hati Donghae dan Eunhyuk merutuki Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang hingga sekarang masih asyik berciuman.

"ahh itu, bagaimana ya... itu nama nya appa Minhyunie sedang menunjukan cinta nya pada Oemma Minhyunie."

"apa kah benar itu appi.?" Tanya minhyun kepada Donghae yang memasang senyum terpaksa.

"ne, chagi."

Sungmin melepaskan ciuman yang entah sudah berapa lama mereka lakukan. Jika sunmgin tidak menjauhkan bibir nya mungkin saja Kyuhyun akan mencium nya hingga semua tamu pergi pulang.

"mianhae, aku terlalu lama mencium mu, sayang."

Sungmin merona. Dalam hati perempuan itu bersyukur dengan hari yang telah lewati saat ini. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bahagia menggendong sang putri yang nampak sangat cantik dengan mahkota bunga mawar dan baju putih dengan rok lebar. Sungmin dan Minhyun bagaikan malaikat bagi Kyuhyun.

Dan tiba saat nya untuk resepsi sederhana dari pasangan pengantin baru ini. Taman belakang gereja telah disulap oleh Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk sebagai tempat resepsi bertema garden party. Jarak antara pemberkatan dan resepsi sangat dekat, sehingga Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak perlu repot mengganti baju.

Seorang yeoja bergaun merah ketat berjalan dengan senyum kecil menuju arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang duduk di kursi pengantin.

"chukae." Gumam nya sembari memeluk tubuh Sungmin." Sungmin tersenyum, ia tahu siapa gadis sexy ini. dia benar benar tahu.

"Seuri ah, kau datang." Kyuhyun memeluk mantan kekasih nya itu dengan erat.

"tentu saja, aku datang bersama Henry lau." Yeoja itu tersenyum genit.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dan melemparkan pandangan mereka pada seorang namja tampan dengan wajah kekanak kanakan yang sedang bermain dengan Minhyun. Namja itu mengerti sedang diperhatikan dan bergegas mendekati Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"chukae." Henry memeluk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Sungmin, Kyuhyun, mianhae atas apa yang sudah kulakukan pada kalian." Ucap Seuri dibarengi dengan setets airmata yang menetes. Seuri benar benar menyesal saat Eunhyuk yang tidak lain adalah sepupunya menceritakan tentang kehidupan Sungmin.

Sungmin membelai lembut pundak terbuka Seuri." Gwenchana Seuri ah."

"gomawo sudah mau memaafkan ku min." Seuri kembali memeluk Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan henry tersenyum maklum pada dua yeoja melankolis itu.

Semua berakhir bahagia. Senyum menyipit menyiratkan kebahagiaan terpatri di bingkai wajah Sungmin Kyuhyun Minhyun dan semua yang berada di sana. Senyum bahagia tanpa kebencian, tanpa kesedihan. Senyum bahagia dan ketulusan.

**FLASHBACK END**

Sungmin berjingkat kaget saat merasa sebuah tangan merayapi perut nya dan melingkar disana, berselang beberapa detik, ciuman hangat mendarat di puncak kepalanya.

"kenapa masih dinisi, hari sudah semakin senja, sayang." Gumam Kyuhyun dengan suara yang begitu rendah, namja itu tengah dalam gairah sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, jika isterinya hanya mengenakan baju tidur yang benar benar minim bahan di dalam banjiran cahaya jingga senja, sungguh sangat erotis dimata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedikit gugup merasakan kejantanann Kyuhyun yang mengeras menempel di belakang punggung nya. gadis itu memejam kan mata saat tangan Kyuhyun memebelai lembut payudara nya.

"kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun selanjut nya saat dirasa sang isteri tidak memberi respon pada ucapan nya.

Sungmin membuka matanya cepat. Jika ditanya ia masih marah atau tidak tentu jawaban nya masih. Bagaimana tidak marah jika Kyuhyun dengan seenak nya membius Sungmin dan ketika Sungmin bangun ia sudah ada di okinawa dengan gaun tidur mini yang ia pakai. Bahkan gadis itu baru bangun beberapa saat yang lalu." Ne, aku masih marah, bukan kah kau sudah janji bahwa kita tidak akan bulan madu. Minhyun akan sedih jika kita tinggal sendiri."

Kyuhyun mengehentikan belaian nya pada payudara Sungmin dan membalik tubuh Sungmin.

"hey, mianhae, ne. Aku sudah meminta ijin pada Minhyunie, sayang. "

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun menyipit tak percaya.

"aku bilang, jika dia ingin seorang dongsaeng yang lucu dia harus membiarkan kita berdua berdua an sayang."

Sungmin merona malu, sedetik kemudian gadis itu membelalak." Bgaimana bisa kau meracuni otak putrimu dengan kata kata seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum bersalah." Mianhae, tapi dia terlihat sangat senang ketika mendengar kata dongsaeng , sayang."

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan mencium bibir Sungmin lembut." Jadi apakah isteriku akan menolak permintaan putri nya dan hasrat suaminya sekarang?"

Sungmin semakin merona dibuat nya, belum sempat Sungmin mengucapkan sepatah kata Kyuhyun sudah menggendong nya. Namja itu menatap memuja pada Sungmin yang sekarang sudah berada dibawah tindihan nya. namja itu sedaang terpusat pada Sungmin, pada gairah nya sampai ia membiarkan jendela dan pintu balkon masih terbuka, menghamburkan sinar senja yang eksotis.

Bibir Kyuhyun mencecap bibir Sungmin dengan begitu ahli. Sungmin yang kewalahan hanya bisa mengimbangi dengan amatir. Tangan Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, jemari nya menggoda puncak payudara Sungmin hingga mengeras dan emnegang menantang dibalik gaun sutera Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam ciuman, isterinay tidak memakai bra didalam gaun nya.

"kau, wanita ku. ibu dari anak anak ku. hidup ku, dan nafas ku, sayang." Kyuhyun kembali menempelkan bibir nya memasukan lidah nya dan berjalin dengan lidah Sungmin dengan begitu haronis.

"ahhhngg..." Sungmin mengerang. Kaki nya bergerak gerak merasakan gairah nya yang tersulut. Bahkan lutut nya telah menggesek kejantanan Kyuhyun tanpa Sungmin sadari.

Kyuhyun menghentikan ciuman nya dan mamandang wajah emerah Sungmin. Dengan pelan Kyuhyun mengangkat badan mungil Sungmin dan memangku yeoja itu. Kyuhyun tampak gagah bersandar di kepala ranjang, dengan Sungmin yang sudah acak acakan di pangkuan nya.

Tangan besar nya meraba punggung Sungmin dengan bibir yang tenggelam di leher Sungmin.

"akhhh.. eunghhh kyuhhhh." Sungmin meremas rabut ikal Kyuhyun dalam rintihan nikmat nya. godaan kejantaan Kyuhyun yang mengeras dalam balutan celana sutera hitam sungguh menghantarkan listrik gairah pada Sungmin. gadis itu gelincangan di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"ouhhh." Kyuhyun pun mengerang merasakan pusat panas Sungmin menggesek kejantanan nya.

Dengan begitu cepat Kyuhyun merobek gaun sutera Sungmin. nafsu sudah menguasai nya. Sungmin hampir menyuarakan protes nya sebelum dengan kasar Kyuhyun meremas payudara telanjang nya dnegan keras dan bergairah. Sungmin memang sudah tidak memakai bra nya sejak ia tersadar dari pengaruh obat bius, dirinya sudah berada di okinawa dengan gaun super tipis dan lembut dari sutera, tanpa bra dan celana dalam.

"eungh.. auhhh Kyu..." Sungmin semakin meremas surai Kyuhyun. gadis itu mendongakan kepalanya meraup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Kyuhyun berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan nya memberi tanda kepemilikan pada payudara sintal milik Sungmin. menjilat, melumat, bahkan menggigit ujung payudara Sungmin yang kemerahan.

"pelannhh.." protes Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyudahi pekrjaan nya dan meraih tangan Sungmin yang mengalung dileher nya, dibibimbing nya tangan itu menuju selangkangan nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sensual melihat Sungmin yang merona merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun dibalik celana kain sutera hitam itu.

'besar sekali.' Batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat tubuh nya dan melolos kan celananya sebatas paha, dan Sungmin segera disuguhi pemandangan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang berurat, besar, panjang dan bersih kecokelatan.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan Sungmin untuk mengenal kejantanan nya.

"kau rasakan itu sayangh? Dia milik muh, kau harus mengenalinya. " Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kala tangan mungil Sungmin membelai kejantanan nya dengan gerak asal tak berpengalaman.

"ouchh.." Kyuhyun meraih bibir Sungmin dan mencium nya sedikit kasar. Namja itu sudah berada diujung gairah. Dengan cepat diangkat nya pinggul Sungmin tepat diatas kejantanan tegang nya.

"akhh.. pelanhh." Rintih Sungmin saat kepala kejantanan Kyuhyun menyapa pusat gairah nya yang panas, berkedut dan mengkilap.

Kyuhyun menurun kan pinggul Sungmin dengan sekali tarikan. Dan kejantanan Kyuhyun sudah tenggelam sempurna dalam panas nya lubang kewanitaan Sungmin, pijitan diding vagina Sungmin sungguh membuat Kyuhyun ingin segera enghujam kan kejantanan nya dengan kecepatan maksimal, namun namja itu masih sadar, Sungmin masih memejamkan atanya erat menahan sakit. Kyuhyun tahu, ini adalah pengalaman kedua bagi Sungmin , begitu pun bagi Kyuhyun.

"gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun, nafas Sungmin masih terdengar putus putus.

"kurasa setelah ini Minhyunie akan mempunyai banyak dongsaeng. Aku sungguh akan menyentuh mu setiap hari. Kegiatan panas kita begitu membuat ku gila, sayang." Gumam Kyuhyun kala merasakan dinding vagina Sungmin yang semakin berkedut, memijat kejantanan nya.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan pinggul Sungmin untuk naik turun diatas tubuh nya. "nikmati aku, rasakan diriku, dan puaskan aku, sayang"

Seolah terhipnotis, Sungmin mengangkat tubuh nya hingga kepala kejantanan Kyuhyun hampir terlepas dari lubang nya, lalu turun membungkus kejantanan itu lagi. Dan begitu seterus nya hingga peluh membasahi badan kedua makhluk itu. bekas bekas merah berhias di berbagai bagian kulit putih Sungmin, mahakarya dari Kyuhyun. sedang kan Sungmin hanya memberi tanda di dada Kyuhyun dan leher Kyuhyun saja, dan itupun samar.

"sedikit lagi, sayang... ouhhh."

Dan pelepasan yang luar biasa telah mereka capai. Kyuhyun masih tetap memeluk Sungmin dengan nafas mereka yang bersahutan. Peluh membajiri tubuh mereka yang nampak mengkilat di bawah sinar bulan yang mengintip dari jendela besar dan pintu balkon yang masih terbuka.

**KYUMIN**

Sungmin mengernyit kan dahi saat sinar terang matahari membelai wajah nya dan menghantarkan hangat yang luar biasa. Perlahan yeoja itu membuka matanya dan menemukan dada bidang yang padat, dada yang sedikit terdapat bekas merah karena kegiatan panas Sungmin dan suaminya, yang entah sudah berlangsung berapa ronde.

"kenapa hanya melihat dada ku saja, sayang. Kau tidak mau melihat wajah suamimu yang tampan ini.?"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan wajah Kyuhyun yang menatap nya sensual. Sungmin gelagapan hingga pipi hingga telinga nya memerah.

"oh, ayolah sayang. Kau sungguh membuat ku gila hanya dengan melihat mu merona."

Kyuhyun mendekap erat tubuh Sungmin hingga mungkin Sungmin dapat mendengar detak jantung Kyuhyun yang seakan berlomba.

"baiklah, kita harus mandi setelah itu kita pergi ke pantai."

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan nya dan beranjak dari ranjang, masih dalam ketelanjangan nya yang luar biasa. Mata tajam Kyuhyun, bibir tebal memerah, kulit pucat, rambut kecokelatan bersulur emas yang tadi malam menjadi pelampiasan nikmat oleh Sungmin sehingga rambut itu berantakan, dan jangan lupakan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang masih mencuat tegak.

Sungmin mengernyit, dan tersenyum, seorang laki laki memang sering terangsang di pagi hari.

Kyuhyun menagamati Sungmin yang terlihat menikmati ketelanjangan nya, namja itu tersenyum genit dan merengkuh tubuh Sungmin, menggendongnya ala pengantin baru.

"ya... Kyu... turun kan aku." Protes Sungmin, sungguh yeoja itu kaget tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggendong nya.

"awal nya aku akan mandi sendiri, tapi saat melihat mu mencuri pandang kejantanan ku, kupikir kau akan menyukai mandi berdua dengan ku, sayang."

Sungmin sudah akan protes namun terlambat, Kyuhyun sudah membekap mulut nya dengan bibir tebal nya.

Dan disinilah Sungmin berada. Berpelukan dengan Kyuhyun dibawah genangan air hangat di bathup yang sungguh besar dengan bahan marmer yang lembut di punggung mereka. Sungmin merona bukan main, Kyuhyun memebelai pinggang nya dengan begitu sensual.

"jika kita melakukan disini apa siteriku ini akan keberatan.?" Tanya Kyuhyun serak.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan polos dan menggeleng malu.

Dalam sekejap tubuh Sungmin terangkat dan di dudukan diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun. kejantanan Kyuhyun hangat menyapa lubang surga Sungmin yang berkedut kedut.

Kyuhyun sudah dengan asyik nya melumat ujung payudara Sungmin yang kenjangmenggodanya. Sedang kan Sungmin, gadis itu membusung kan dada nya merasakan nikmat dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

"anghh... kyuhhhh.. mmmhhhh." Erangan Sungmin bagai lagu terindah ditelinga Kyuhyun.

Tanpa melepas lumatan nya pada puting isterinya, Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan Sungmin untuk menggenggam kejantanan nya yang begitu mendamba.

"ermmhhh." Erangan Kyuhyun bersautan dengan desahan Sungmin. Kejantanan Kyuhyun benar benar dipuaskan oleh tangan lentik mungil yang membelai menekan dan memijat setiap inci benda panjang kecokelatan itu.

"stopphhh." Kyuhyun mencekal tangan Sungmin hingga gadis itu menatap nya bingung." Sayangh, aku bisa meledak seketika sebelum memasuki mu." ujar nya serak.

Dengan pelan Kyuhyun mengangkat pinggul Sungmin dan mengarah kan kejantanan nya dipusat gairah Sungmin yang berkedut dan berkilau.

Gerakan Kyuhyun amat kencang dan berirama hingga air dalam bathup itu meluber luber.

"ouhh kyuhhh... disanaahhhhhhh."

"iya sayang... datang kepada ku.."

CROT CROT.

Dan pelepasan yang begitu hangat telah mereka rasakan. Kyuhyun mencium dan melumat bibir Sungmin pelan, menyalurkan kebahagian nya.

"saranghae."

"nado Kyu."

**KYUMIN**

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia, kini gadis itu sedang asyik memilih oleh oleh untuk keluarga mereka. Gaun tipis berwarna kuning tampak melekat di tubuh putih nya. gadis itu tampak menikmati waktu berburu oleh oleh nya dengan ditemani sang suami yang tampak santai dengan kaos berkerah berwarna biru tua, namja nya itu begitu posesif, terbukti tangan namja itu tak pernah lepas memluk pinggang Sungmin.

"Kyu, aku akan membelika vas dari kerang ini untuk oemmonim dan oemma." Sungmin membelai vas kecil terbuat dari kerang yang begitu indah dengan senyum mengembang.

"iya sayang, beli apapun yang kau mau." Kyuhyun mencuri ciuman dari sang isteri yang berbuah pada cibutan kecil dari yeoja nya itu.

Dan benar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, Sungmin membeli banyak barang yang ia inginkan, 10 vas bunga yang begitu bagus, dan kalung kerang untuk sang putri, keranjang dari jerami yang unik. Semua nya dengan mudah Sungmin beli dan dengan mudah pula Kyuhyun menyuruh orang nya untuk mengepaki barang barang itu.

"aku ingin mengajak minhyuni kesini Kyu." Rengek Sungmin saat mereka sedang menyusuri indahnya pantai berwarna kebiruan itu. pasir putih yang lembut membelai kaki telanjang mereka.

"kau merindukan putri kita ya?"

"tentu saja Kyu, huhhhhh."

Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin lama." Baiklah, besok kita akan pulang." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manis.

"benarkah?" Sungmin mengalungkan tangan nya dileher Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir laki laki itu cepat.

"tapi kau harus siap ketika anak nakal itu tidur, maka kau tidak boleh ikut tidur, kau harus membantu ku menidurkan nya." Kyuhyun mengarahkan satu tangan Sungmin ke selangkangan nya.

Sungmin merona malu." Ne..." cicit Sungmin malu malu.

**KYUMIN**

Segala ucapan Kyuhyun memang terjadi, kini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalanan ke Seoul, pasangan baru itu tengan berpelukan dimobil yang membawa mereka ke sebuah tempat.

"Kyu, ini bukan jalan ke rumah ku." cicit Sungmin saat menyadari mobil mereka tidak melewati jalan menuju mension Lee atau pun mension Cho.

Kyuhyun diam dan tetap membelai kepala Sungmin yang bersandar didada nya.

"Kyu..." rengek Sungmin kemudian.

Kyuhyun tetap diam dengan wajah nya yang misterius. Senyum seringaian mengebang di bibir namja tampan itu.

Mobil itu pun berhenti, Sungmin menganga saat pemandangan indah terlampir dihadapan nya. disana sebuah rumah berwarna cokelat dan putih dengan kaca kaca besar, sebuah taman indah dengan bunga bunga menghampar dibagian depan rumah tersebut.

Kyuhyun menghela Sungmin keluar mobil dan memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat.

"rumah kita, tempat kita menjalani hidup kita, dengan anaka nak kita kelak."

Sungmin tidak dapat berkata kata, air mata bahagia mengalir di mata nya.

"gomawo Kyu, rumah ini snagat indah"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membuka pelan pintu utama rumah itu, dan Sungmin kembali dikejutkan oleh semua keluarga nya dan keluarga Kyuhyun sudah berada didalam dengan senyuman menyambut mereka datang.

"oemma..."

Yeoja kecil itu melompat mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk kaki Sungmin.

"chagi.." Sungmin berjongkok dan meraih tubuh mungil Minhyun dalam gendongan nya.

"chagi, biar appa yang gendong ne, oemma pasti lelah." Tutur Kyuhyun mengambil alih tubuh putri nya.

"kau sudah datang chagi." Nyonya Lee memeluk tubuh anak nya erat. " sudah tidak sakit kan?" tanya nya kemudian mengamati wajah Sungmin yang sedikit pucat.

Sungmin menggeleng "anni oemma."

"kau baru saja disana 3 hari tapi sudah kembali." Celetuk nyonya Cho dengan senyum mesum nya." anak ku yang nakal ini pasti mmebuat mu kelelahan selama tihga hari ini ya?" celetuk nyonya Cho dengan gelagak tawa yang menggema, semua orang ikut tertawa, kecuali Sungmin, gadis itu merona malu dan hanya mampu menundukan kepala.

"hey, jangan buat uri Minnie malu, tidak kah ahjusshi dan ahjumma lihat, pipinya sudah sangat merah." Celetuk Siwon yang tersenyum jahil sembari menggendong putera nya.

"Siwon ie.." kibum mencubit kecil pinggang Siwon saat menyadari Sungmin yang semakin malu.

"baiklah, tidak apap jika kalian hanya memilih 3 hari disana, yang penting dari tiga hari itu kalian bisa memberikan kami oleh oleh cucu lagi." Kini tuan Lee yang angkat bicara.

"ne, appa." jawab Sungmin malu malu.

**KYUMIN**

Semua berlangsung menyenangkan bagi Sungmin, seharian ini dihabiskan Sungmin dengan berbincang dan bercanda bersama keluarga keluarga nya, dan yang paling Sungmin senang adalah perbincangan itu juga membahas tentang pernikahan sang oppa dengan tunangan nya.

"apa Minhyunie sudah tidur, sayang." Kyuhyun berdengung saatkeluar kamar mandi mendapati Sungmin berdiri di depan jendela.

Sungmin menoleh dan sedikit kaget saat menatap Kyuhyun dengan rambut setengah basah nya berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk yeoja itu, menempelkan kepala sang yeoja ke dada nya yang berbalut kaos abu abu.

"Minhyun sudah tidur." Sungmin mencium dada sang suami pelan." Terimakasih untuk semua kebahagiaan ini Kyu. Aku sangat bahagia."

Kyuhyun menempelkan dagu nya pada puncak kepala Sungmin dan mengetatkan lengan nya pada tubuh Sungmin. " jangan berterimakasih sayang, karena kau akan lelah mengucap kankata itu. karena aku Cho Kyuhyun akan selalu memberikan kebahagiaan pada Cho Sungmin dan Cho Minhyun, selamanya. "

"mungkin aku akan lelah untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padamu Kyu. Tapi aku tidak akan lelah untuk menjawab "nado saranghae" saat kau mengatakan saranghae padaku."

"saranghae, my bunny, my love, my life, my wife and my best partner sex"

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat merasakan cubitan kecil di punggung nya.

"aku bercanda sayang... untuk itu, mungkin kita sama sama tidak akan lelah utnuk mengucapkan saranghae dan nado saranghae."

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti. " Kyu... aku mau memberikan Minhyuni dongsaeng..." cicit Sungmin dengan nada yang sedemikian polos nya dan kedipan kelinci andalan nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai." Kau telah membangunkan dewa sex yang akan berhenti saat pagi tiba, eoh..." tanpa babibu.. Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin dan membanting nya ke ranjang.

Malam itu akan menjadi malam panjang. Penuh desahan, penuh rintihan nikmat, dan pelepasan surgawi yang begitu indah.

End

Maaf ini sudah end sampai sini aja.. sebenar nya mau bikin Sungmin ampe hamil, tapi keburu internet mati jadi kebut jadi dan post langsung deh... oke sebagai permintaan maaf karena hanya sampai after merried sedikit saya kasih ff baru.. judul nya **"LOVE".. ** monggo dibaca ya... too late on going...

Keep review...

Nanana # bow


End file.
